Torchwood: Owen' World
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Everything around Adrian' world is being altered by the court and only Adrian is savvy to it. Meanwhile he and the Torchwood team must help Owen has he starts to come back to life and the dangers that brings to them and the universe. Pole is closing in and wants Owen' power, can Owen end a life long War on a planet his dad abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood: Owen' World**

**Chapter One**

**Fiends in Disguise**

Chris and Liam ran into each other in the marble lobby of an abandoned hotel in Wales and caused each other to drop expesive pieces of equipment on the ground,

"I lost them!" Liam said out of breath

"What do you mean you lost them!? They were right on you!" Chris cried, "Where are Pitch or Morgan?"

"Don't know...you still haven't told me, who this Pitch guy is"

"He worked for me at the Empire' court, that's all you need to know" Chris said

Just as Pitch appeared at the bottom of the stairs a vortex opened up behind them and the Torchwood car shot out of it, heading straight for Pitch,

Morgan arrived and dived at Pitch, bring him to the ground as the car vanished into a second portal.

For a stunned minute not a word was spoken until Liam broke the silence,

"They're back then" And with that he laughed whole heartedly,

At that moment one of the aliens they were after became human in appearance and jumped into the vortex the Torchwood Car had flown out of as Liam and Pitch pumped him full of bullets that did absolutely nothing to him.

**Two hours ago: **Jack, holding a baby in a brown car seat, Jasmine, Adrian and Owen ported to just outside the front entrance to the hub, where they found a notice on the door,

"Out, fend for yourselves, Liam" Adrian read aloud,

Jack grabbed the notice and crumpled it before unlocking the hub door with his totem sonic and letting them all in.

They made their way down to the lower central hub and searched the recent activity to find Liam, Morgan and Chris,

"Chloraposers" Owen said, "What's one of them when they're not at home?"

"Trouble" Jack said, he then looked at another reading on the computer beside it, "There are space vortexes all over the place, that's got to be them"

"You won't be able to shut them down until after you've dealt with these aliens" Came an american voice behind them.

They all turned to find a tall black man in a black and silver uniform and two silver gils on each cheek, holding Jack and Jasmine' son,

"Who're you?" Jack asked, calm but angry,

He took out his gun and loaded it,

"You're going to shoot me while I'm holding the baby?" He said in response, then to Owen he said, "You're the assissin, would you shoot your target if he were holding a baby?"

"No, I'd be far more sutble than that but...give me the baby" Owen replied

"I'm here for the baby" The man replied

"What?" Jack said upset

"I know this man" Jasmine revealed, "His name is Michael Iron, he works for an orginisation called SLSC in America' 51' state, it's an island under an shroud no one whill clap eyes on until a mass evacuation thanks to yellow stone blowing it's top 100 years from now"

"Who sent you?" Jack asked, gun still pointed at him

"Emperor did, this child has three fathers and one mother, he will have powers that need specialised training, only we can provide. I will hold him until the host parent is ready. We'll bring him back when he's grown, at the moment, as of now he is ours and you are no longer his parents"

"Wait!" Adrian cried, "What do you mean no longer his parents?" He suddenly realised that Jack, Jasmine and Owen were immobile, "What have you done to them?"

"It's not what I've done, I'm just an immortal servant for the Emperor, you, and once upon a time, your mother" Michael sighed, "I used to travel with her in the TARDIS until I started to fall, I'm a human, your Grandfather banned me from seeing her again"

"I have a pendent for the baby, it's a spell. If he's in trouble it'll call only me and no force on God' Earth will stop me from reaching him is that clear?" Adrian said,

"Crystal...what's his name?" Michael asked

"Honour...now what has the court done to alter things for my mum and Jack?" Adrian asked

In a flash of light Adrian found himself in a black suit alongside Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Brendan, they were at a fresh grave. Covered in flowers,

People passing by, reading the cross would get upset,

"Here lies Honour Ray...born sleeping" Adrian read...he stumbled back, dizzy with shock, looked up and screamed, "How could you do this!?"

Owen went to him,

"Adrian, mate, it's alright"

"No!" He said slapping his chest and his arms, "No! No! No! You don't understand" Owen grabbed him as Adrian collapsed to the grass, sobbing his heart out, "They did this! It isn't real"

Jack sobbed, Adrian' reaction having just acted as a catalyst

10 minutes later Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Adrian were driving through Bay Walk in the Torchwood car,

"Where are we even going?" Owen asked

"Anywhere, I'm in no mood for aliens today"

Adrian burst into tears again, Owen comforted him as best he could, seatbelted in at at back. Then he looked up and saw the vortex,

"Uh, what is that?" Owen asked

"A vortex" Jasmine said

"What do we do?" Jack asked stopping the car, "That thing could lead anywhere"

"Why can't we close it?" Adrian asked

"These aliens have an antitampering system, they're outcast hit men, if Chris, Morgan and Liam aren't careful the wrong person could end up dead, we can't interfeer unless it's one of us their after" Jack said

"Drive through it" Jasmine said

"What!" Everyone exclaimed

"Drive through it" Jasmine said again

"Alright" Jack said unconvinced

He reved the engine and drove through it,

Everything went red, this was followed by the briefest of glimpses of the hotel lobby and Morgan saving Pitch and then another red light until they landed in a ditch at the side of the road of a closed motorway.

Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Adrian were quick to get out before it exploded,

"Great, we're not back two hours and we've already destroyed another Torchwood car" Jack said with a shake of the head

Meanwhile on the other side of the the vortex the humanoid alien jumped out, laughing, before limping and holding himself as though in great pain.

Brendan came into his flat and sighed as he shut the door behind him,

Chrissie and her mother Lydia, who were both sat at the kithen table, having just had a row, stopped when they saw his face,

"How'd the memorial mass go?" Chrissie asked

"Fine but the grave...Adrian' back, he looked at the cross and lost it" Brendan said with a shake of the head

A tear fell from Chrissie' face but her cocern for him left when the humanoid crashed through the door, bleeding from his wounds,

"What happened to you!?" Chrissie screeched running to him, "Robin! Stay awake" Then to Brendan, who was dubious of Robin she screamed, "Get an ambulance! Can't you see he's been shot!?"

"Who did this to you?" Lydia asked

"Torchwood!" He said with a glare and a glas of yellow across the eyes only Brendan saw.

Jack, Jasmine and Adrian were following Owen along the closed motorway,

"I know where we're going now!" He called, stopping to look at his map for the umpteenth time, "Cardiff is 5 miles that way, so Bay Walk is 6 miles away" He added with a point North,

"You said that 5 miles ago, 6 miles ago and 7 miles ago" Jack said sarcastically

"Yes, alright" Owen called, "You don't even know, who you are half the time so I'm not likely to take directions from you"

"Oh burn!" Jack said sarcastically

"We're lost aren't we?" Adrian said

"Oh God yeah" Jack replied

"I thought I'd seen that sheep before" Adrian said

"Right! That's it! One more comment like that and I'll..." Owen began as Jack laughed out loud and Jasmine grinned,

Before he could finish his sentence Andy arrived in a battered cop car,

"Need a lift?" He asked

"What the hell happened to your car? Financial cut?" Jack asked

"A vortex actually, I take it the burnt out discovery with the big T on the back window, that I bounced off of was yours? You might want to do something about it before there's a pile up" Andy replied as they all got into his car.

Too late, over at the sight there were now five cars in a pile and a group of people on the road, one had a notebook in hand and pencil,

Just as another car arrived he called round,

"Blue! Who had Blue?" He asked

Three people stuck up their hands and were given their winnings by the man with the notebook.

Chris, Pitch, Liam and Morgan were outside a car show room when Chrissie caught up to them.

"She looks more pissed then usual, what did you do to her this time?" Morgan asked

"Please explain to me, why it is Torchwood felt the need to pump my boyfriend full of bullets?" She snapped

"Where is he?" Pitch asked

"Cardiff Central" Chrissie said,

Pitch, Morgan and Chris ran off,

"Ah forget it" Liam sighed

"Forget what?" Chrissie demanded

"Robin isn't, who you think he is" Liam said

"And Honour' not dead" She said with a shake of the head, "Oh this isn't good"

"What do you mean, Honour isn't dead? Of course he's not...what's going on Chrissie? Tell me now" Liam demanded

"OK so by all accounds I can't hide what I am around you" She said

"Why?" Liam asked

"No idea but that's not the problem here, you can't be with me all the time and my human self thinks Robin is a boyfriend, no one is acting as they should, someone up there has altered reality...I'm in trouble, this guy is a hit man, what's he want with me? No one but you and maybe a handful of others knows I'm the TARDIS soul"

"I'll protect you" Liam said, "Even if we are rivals"

"We're not rivals, I'm Adrian' home you're his heart" Chrissie said

"Home is where the heart is" Liam said

"In that case you and I should hook up" Chrissie said sarcastically

"Go back to Honour" Liam said

"There's an empty grave Jack, Jasmine and Owen think Honour is in but in reality he's in the care of a man called Michael Iron. His host father is The Doctor' 11th. He's to have a TARDIS within a TARDIS, that takes him to two eras, time with Amy and time with Clara, this is so that whatever happens in those time lines Honour remains protected and the SLSC can train him as he grows"

When Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Adrian got back to the hub Jack was less than impressed to see Pitch' name,

"Steven' Uncle, what the hell is he doing here?" He asked

"According to his file he no longer has any connection to that family, his mind was wiped and altered by something called the SLSC" Owen said

"Who was Steven?" Adrian asked

"I brought up a con-man' daughter, she thought I was her father, Earth was invaded back in the early 2000' like 2008, something like that, I had to kill that girl' son to save everyone. I've can't say I've been living with that guilt ever since because I had the Doctor banish that pain for me in a pool meant to wash away the guilt and sins of the Time Lords. I have a job to do aware or not" Jack said, "Why' he here though?"

"Says he's been working on and off for Chris for years at the court...Chris is the Emperor' 4th, this man has to be a Time Lord or a servant of one at least" Owen said, "So that's why the court let you raise the sister" Owen said

Cardiff Central was now in lock down, Pitch, Chris and Morgan had confined Robin to one ward,

"Who sent you?" Pitch demanded

"No one sent us, we used our initiative" Robin snapped and he pushed Pitch through the sealed door and down a flight of stairs before jumping out of a 4th storey window,

"Oh my God!" Morgan exclaimed

Liam entered his hotel room and jumped when he found Vera there,

"Mum"

Liam grabbed her for a hug,

"Why're we in a hotel?" She asked

"I don't know what's real anymore" Liam sighed, "The court have been altering things for everyone"

"Alright, were you here yesterday?" Vera asked

"Yes, we were, insurance won't pay out, they've been scammed by people, who don't actively live in the area since the War" Liam told her, "Morgan knew the owner intimately so we're staying free of charge"

"The alteration, you were talking about Honour right? I was there when they hit the recall button...i descided it was probably time to come home" Vera said

Out in the middle of a road on Bay walk Robin and another humanoid turned back into the aliens from the hotel and had it out with each other before parting ways.

Up in the court a man watching Adrian in the hub hit a Fog Stamp Pore button.

As Adrian felt it's affects Emperor came into the room,

"How much of that stuff did you just use?" Emperor demanded

"Enough" Came the reply

"Why? By who' order?" Emperor demanded

"The one in the yard, partifimind authorised it, said he knew what he was doing?"

"There's a parasite hidden in the vent! You could kill them!" Emperor said, slapping the back of the man' head,

"Better be there to make sure it's not the wrong one that ends up dead then huh?"

"You're acting like this is my fault!" Emperor snapped

"You should have innformed the court about the parasite in the vent so this is entirely your fault"

Liam entered the hub to be greeted by a very seductive Adrian,

"Miss me?" Liam smiled

Adrian grabbed him into the cloak room,

"The court owe me one" He said slamming the door shut behind him

Meanwhile at the hospital, where Jack and Jasmine were interviewing Pitch the window in his ward smashed and the alien from the hotel climbed in, filled the place with smoke, killed Jack and took Pitch.

To Jasmine' surprise it didn't even register her,

She used her sonic to clear the smoke and waited for Jack to come round,

"Do you always have to gasp like that? You can't just wake up" She scolded

"You've no idea how painful it is to come back. I feel every injury I ever sustained for about a minute afterwards each time"

"Oh" Jasmine said, "Dad' favourite punishment spell, revive and punch" With a nod she added, "Pitch is gone"

Jack flopped back onto the floor with a sigh.

Liam and Adrian joined Jack, Jasmine, Owen, Morgan and Chris in the boardroom as they were using the computers to hunt for the aliens and Pitch.

Adrian had a little cough by now but no one was too concerned,

"How's Pitch?" Adrian asked

"He was taken by that Chloraposer, there seems to be at least four here and the only way to deal with them is to freeze them with LN, we need to get them all in the one place to do that"

"Two of them are still at the hotel, we need to lure the other two back there" Liam said

At that moment the computer located both Pitch and Robin.

Robin was hiding on the roof garden of Chrissie' apartment and Pitch was in an old sewer,

"Morgan, Chris, see if you can get to Pitch without the Chloraposer sussing, if you can get out and use the LN granades in the sewer" Jack said, "We'll go on and detain Robin"

Pitch wasn't alone in the old sewer with the Chloraposer, there was a decaying body beside him with a UNIT badge in his hand,

"Who're you working for? Who was he?" Pitch struggled

"UNIT...the new UNIT, Pole' UNIT" The Chloraposer said, "You see Pole seems to think Torchwood know where T5H' King disappeared, not the one, who abdicated now the next King, his son"

"I won't say it! I don't care how you dare or what you do to me!" Pitch spat

Adrian, Liam, Jack and Jasmine barged into Chrissie' apartment as Brendan opened the door and started to search the place,

"Where is Robin?!" Jack demanded, when they couldn't find him, "It's you he's after"

"Actually, I don't think it is" Adrian said

At that moment Robin came out of hiding and held Chrissie at knife point,

"I can't kill an Emperor but I can kill the one, who's destined to lead him"

"Over my dead body!" Jack snapped before shooting Robin in the head

Robin jolted back,

The bullets were electified,

Chrissie was jolted forwards into Adrian' arms, who moved her to Brendan,

"Get her out of here, get everyone out!" He demanded

At the moment the alarms started blaring Robin grabbed Jack and started sinking into the floor,

Liam grabbed Jack around the waist, Adrian grabbed Liam and Owen grabbed Adrian and eventually they pulled Jack free.

They then ran from the apartment and out into the street.

"Adrian" Chrissie said in alarm, "I see...I don't know what I'm saying"

"You OK?" He asked giving her a hug

"I am now you're here" She said

"Heart" Liam whispered

"Home" Chrissie smiled

"Chris text just now, they have Pitch and a body but both Robin and the other Chloraposer are still on the loose" Owen said

As Adrian and Chrissie parted Adrian' mobile went off,

"Hello?" Adrian said into it as he answered

He sighed as he realised everyone was still once more,

"So that spell works both ways, Torchwood is having an off day I see, let Jack and the team think they handled everything, I'll round them up and we'll say no more about it...but Owen wants to watch his back. That body holds information he should heed" Michael said

"Stop altering reality!" He snapped, "We'd have handled it eventually!"

"I'm not your enemy Adrian" Michael said gently

Later that night Owen found Adrian alone on a bench on the roof garden of their apartment block on Bay Walk,

"Guess what?" Owen smiled with a tap on the shoulder

"Surprise me" Adrian said unenthusiastically

"I got a scratch earlier and I've been bleeding red cell-less blood, there's an increase in brain activity" Adrian smiled at Owen, genuinely happy for him, "I can't eat because my organs aren't working but I need to keep my fluids up so I can drink anything that isn't alcoholic and these tablets the Doc gave me will get rid of waste, I can have coffee again!"

"I'm happy for you Owen" Adrian said in tears

"What's wrong Adrian?" Owen asked

"I'm in trouble...I know where Honour is but I'm not aloud to say, reality was altered by the court twice today...and I slept with Liam" He gives Owen a letter, "This just arrived from the court"

"Crap...what can they do really? You were married once...before you knew what you were but still...it'll be fine. I have to do a post mortum but I'll be back to help you prepare afterwards yeah?"

As Owen disappeared out of sight Adrian made to go back inside but a flash of green light threw him off the roof.

Owen took one look at the body and dropped his cup on the floor in shock.

Jack came rushing into the mortuary,

"Owen..." He began

"This is the man I killed. He worked for UNIT, he was from Cambridge, how did he get here?" Owen said calm but freaked out

"Forget that Adrian' been hurt" Jack said, "And Liam' gone missing"

"What do you mean?" Owen asked

"He was fired off the roof" Jack exclaimed in tears


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Adrian' Trial**

As Owen and Jack joined a terrified Jasmine on the high emergency ward Adrian was being worked on. He had just been shocked,

"Two of his hearts are working now but their slow" A nurse treating him said

"Two hears! How may hearts does he have excactly!?" Asked a shocked Doctor

"Three" Jack said, "He's a special case"

"No shit" The Doctor replied, "Get these people out of here!"

"I'm his mother" Jasmine said

"I'll find you once I've stablised him, if that's even possible" He told her as Adrian went into cardiac arresst again,

"Compressions!" A nurse yelled

"Where?!" Yelled the other nurse with her

Adrian' eyes flickered and the light in the room seemed to become blinding to everyone.

As the bleeping of the machines faded out Adrian found himself, dressed in white with a white Time Lord' robe. He knew it was a Time Lord' robe from the high collars.

He was in the high court only this one seemed to glow,

"Uh...hello?" He called

"Emperor!" Partifimind called happily

"Jesus!" Adrian jumped

"Not quite, take a seat" Partifimind said

"Where are you?" Adrian asked

"One moment" He called, there was a buzzing sound and Partifimind appeared as a hologram, "Better, we're on different planes right now, it's temporary well it will be if you pass the trial"

"My trial...where am I?" Adrian asked nervous

"The path of the lost" Partifimind said, "It's our fault you're hear, you were infected with a parasite, and had an adverse reaction to it. At the moment the wrong person is dying"

Tears fill Adrian' eyes,

"You want me to kill someone?" He asked terrified

"We want you to lead someone, if you fail then we'll get someone else to do the killing" Partifimind said

"This is a dream" Adrian told himself

"If it makes you feel any better then fine. Follow the arrows Adrian"

Jack, Jasmine and Owen were sat in a waiting room with Emperor. The clock stopped ticking and the people outside stopped moving.

They all got up as one as they watched Adrian being wheeled by the room on a trolly, the sound of his shallow breaths the only thing hanging in the air now.

"Dad...why can't I sense his soul?" Jasmine asked

"Because his soul is on trial" Emperor said angry,

He was about to go after him when everything went back to normal and the Doctor from earlier walked into him,

"Sorry to have kept you waiting and I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you, Adrian is in a serious condition, we've found a compound in his blood that we don't recognise and a parasite, we're not entirely sure how to treat. We're waiting for specialists to come in, meanwhile he's being taken into ICU for observation"

"What compound did they find in his blood?" Owen asked, "I'm a Doctor"

"I can't say" The Doctor said

"Show me" Owen demanded

"I can't do that I'm afraid it's patient confidentiality" He told him and with that he was gone

"We need to know what that compound is" Owen said

"It's Fog Stamp" Emperor said

Jack, Jasmine and Owen looked at Emperor in shock,

"The letter!" Owen declaired, running out of the waiting room,

Everyone followed.

Owen, Jasmine, Jack and Emperor went into the little room they had put Adrian in, in ICU and Owen started searching his pockets.

"You said Liam was missing?" Owen said to Jack

"Yeah, why? You think the two are connected?" Jack asked

Owen found the letter from the court,

"Adrian slept with Liam yesterday, something came over him. He knows not to cross the line since their divorce and now not only is Adrian in here Liam has gone and both are on trial"

"On trial where?" Jasmine asked

"The Lost Path" Emperor said

"Dad, start talking" Jasmine said

"Some people in the Empire found out Liam was my son, they don't know his mother is a human. They're going to turn him into a second generation Time Lord" Emperor said

"He'd have to die first...oh no dad!" Jasmine exclaimed

"What is it?" Jack asked

"Adrian has to guide Liam through a tomb...he has to lead him to the truth about what he is and face his childhood fears. He has to survive in order to pass the trial and come back here. If Liam dies there we've lost him forever and Adrian dies too. If Adrian dies we all die because his future self won't be living within the time line before The Doctor" Jasmine said

"So where is Liam now? Is there any way we can see what's going on from here?" Jack asked panicked, "Shouldn't someone call the Doctor? What about this parasite?"

"We can treat the body while he's out there...you're going to need Brendan for this and I'd have Chrissie on standby too, I may need her" Emperor said

He held out his hand so that Adrian and Liam' locations could be seen by all in the room as a hologram.

Adrian entered a room with a model of a graveyard on the table. The only thing in a black room and all lit up by studio lights,

"Don't get too close Adrian, the threat is real" Partifimind said

Adrian took a magnifying glass and piered at the model. There was a minie Liam just outside the graveyard. Adrian moved the glass to the left and saw a pit of bodies,

"Plague!" He yelped, jumping back and smashing the glass

Liam, far below was brought to the ground by the vibration of the smash. He looked up, terrfied but could see nothing above him.

Adrian picked up a torch and shone it on the graveyard.

Liam instinctively followed the light and stumbled across a man in robes, sat by a fire near to the entrance of the Time Lord' Royal tomb in Oxford,

"Who're you?" Liam stammered, "Where am I?"

"Sit down and I will tell you a story" The man in robes said

Liam sat down, thought not a all sure why he was obying this man,

"Who are you?" Liam asked

"Me? The name was Mo Refus, I knew your father. I'm afraid you and that little Emperor of yours have been caught up in a rather unfortunate battle between Pole and Owen Harper"

"What battle!?" Owen said in question

"Shit" Emperor said and he stamped his foot

Adrian stumbled back a few feet from his standing postion,

Down in the model Liam shuddered and Mo smiled,

"Oh dear, daddy' not happy about that...Pole wants something Owen posessess, whether he knows what that is or not, the planet he came from...Pole that is, the planet Owen' father became king of belonged to us once upon a time. The court wants to test you and Adrian, the bond you have, they want to see if you're strong enough to be a Time Lord"

"What's my being here got to do with Owen?" Liam asked

"Pole has spies everywhere, he has the ability to mind control. Owen has an illegal stash of Fog Stamp, for emergency perposes. Fog Stamp bends the victim round to their way of thinking, he can essentially control anyone with the right dose or if too much is used it could cause every bone in their body to crack and shatter...Adrian was given a leathal dose and a parasite. The parasite brought you here, if both of you die Owen will be executed. The spy used poser cream so the finger prints on the button used to release it will be Owen'" Mo said seriously

Owen screamed with fright and crashed to the floor, hands to his head.

"I won't let that happen Owen" Jack said

"You can't do anything! None of us can" Owen screeched

At that moment they heard a crack. They turned to look at Adrian his hand was facing the wrong way,

"No...where's Brendan?" Jasmine cried tried to fix his broken hand with her sonic

"Stop you could do more damage this way" Emperor said

"Look at him!" She screeched

Adrian looked at his hand from, where he stood everything looked normal but then the pain reached him and he screamed.

Adrian opened his eyes and screamed but everyone could tell he wasn't really there. Emperor scanned him with the sonic,

His heart was racing,

"I need to seperate spirit from body without killing the body" He told them

Now his arm was broken, it flopped to the side from the elbow down,

Jasmine grabbed Jack for comfort,

"I can't watch this!" She said

Brendan and Chrissie arrived and Brendan took over,

"What do you want me to treat first?" Brendan asked

Emperor pointed at the hologram. Adrian was unconsious on the lost path,

"He needs to stay there but we can't let him feel the pain of the physical body here or both he and Liam will die" Emperor said

"What happened to his arm?" Chrissie asked

"Fog Stamp overdose" Owen said

"I've never seen a case this bad, he's shattering inside like a porcelain doll...and there's a parasite too" She held her hand out and light glowed from her palm and in her eyes, "I grant you astral projection of the 3rd sense, let not the pain of your failing body ground you here, if you have work to do, go do it"

Adrian shut his eyes and his heart rate became slow,

"Fog Stamp overdose...I need to raise his temperature to above 108 degrees and then drop it down to 5, destroying the parasite, his Time Lord radiation will take over then and remove the Fog Stamp but we'll need to be out of the room before that happens" Brendan said, "How're get getting away with this in here?"

Emperor blasted the wall seperating the room they were in and the unsuite bathroom. He then used the sonic to create a rippling glass that quickly solidified and became bullet proof as he demonstrated using Jack' gun.

Adrian went from lying on the floor to standing before the model again without even thinking about it,

"Why do I get the feeling you all orchestrated this?" He said in question

"What makes you say that?" Partifimind asked

"Well, while here I could become privy to a whole bunch of stuff and if I wake up I won't remember a damn thing, if something happens to Liam, it won't be the whole picture and you'll have altered my reality too" Adrian said annoyed

"You might not think it but we are doing this for you" Partifimind said

"So I should thank you for trying to kill me?" Adrain said sarcastically, "Really feeling the love...how do I lead Liam through a tiny tomb? I can't even see inside?"

"What do you imagine?" Partifimind asked

"I imagine myself to be small enough to fit inside and open the door for him, this trial is ours, I should be with him" Adrian said

All of a sudden Adrian was by the entrance of the Royal Tomb, he'd been within it once but this looked nothing like the tomb he remembered. The corridor that curved round and once housed crypts with blue led lights lining them and illuminating the names if it's occupants was gone, in it's place were mummies, he couldn't be certain wouldn't make a grab for him.

He took out his sonic and used it to unlock the door but then his sonic shattered in his hand,

He looked at his hand and blinked, it was morphing between OK and broken. He shook his head and called out to Liam, who was on the grass outside,

"Liam!"

"Adrian?" Liam said in question looking up

Liam saw Adrian and his heart skipped, his arm was broken from the elbow down and his hand was facing the wrong way, also his knee was out but he seemed to be able to walk just fine.

"Whatever it is that's wrong with me, don't draw attention to it" Adrian said

"But your..." He began

"Seriously, don't" Adrian said seriously, "I have to lead you now, I don't have much time"

Back on the hosptial ward Brendan hand his hands hovering above Adrian body as it continued to crack,

Chrissie squirmed when Adrian' knee snapped and Jack took her into his arms too,

"He has to be OK"

Brendan put his hand on Adrian' chest and Adrian' temperature began to rise, sweat started to appear on his forehead, his face and his arms went red and then his fingers started to blister.

Black marks then started to appear on his body forcing Brendan to stop,

"Great! Now he has the Black Death!"

"I'm immortal" Jack said, "Owen can bleed bloodless blood but...oh"

"I'm bloody not and I'm not immune either!" Brendan snapped

"Technically Jasmine is animated but dead so she's fine but no one can leave this room now"

"What about me? I'm the TARDIS soul I should be fine right?" Chrissie said

"Define fine, you have a connection to all the occupants of the TARDIS, every one of them is at risk right now including the time machine itself" Emperor said

"How are we supposed to get the antidote?" Brendan snapped, "Alien ailments I can cure"

"Wait...we have the antidote on the TARDIS, I can call it to me" Chrissie said

"We do not want you interacting with that machine right now" Emperor said, he then pointed and used his phone to contact Michael Iron, "I need a plague antidote now"

Liam and Adrian were tentitively making their way through the corridor of the tomb, it was hair raising as the floor was crumbling with each step they took.

They soon found a large drop to a lower floor. With the path off to the right block to them they had no choice but to jump.

Adrian arrived first, he didn't even need to think about it, he just appeared where he needed to be. Liam looked like he wasn't going to make it so Adrian waved his hand and thought him to his side,

"Huh!" He gasped in shock, "Thanks"

One step forward and a blade attached to chains shot down from the ceiling high above,

"We can use this to get across" Adrian said, nodding at the gap between them and the only path available to them,

"What were those blades used for this is a tomb?" Liam said

"I've been in this place before, trustme, nothing about what we're seeing is right" Adrian said

They waited for the blade to rise up and then used it to cross to the corridor.

Michael appeared outside the room Adrian was in, in ICU, biohazard suit on and antidote in his hand. A biohazard tent was sealed to the wall to avoid contamination to the rest of the ward before Michael was let in.

Once the door was shut he proceeded to administer the antidote to Adrian and then Owen, Chrissie and then Brendan, once they'd all been scanned,

"One question, why were they taken to the plague era?" Michael asked

"Vera was born in 1396, she was 4 when her parents succame, I took her because of the name on her estate, Timeless"

"The Timeless Time Lords" Michael said

"What?" Jack asked

"The court knew Vera would invent the TARDIS, her father was already trying to do so using power left behind by a family that vanished without trace. The first Lord to live in it was Adrian' son" Chrissie told him

"Oh God!" Jack exclaimed

"What happens in the future effects what happened in our past" Emperor said seriously

Around the corner Adrian and Liam came to a clearing with grass and camp fires. Spikes came up all around them and zombies crawled up out of the ground,

"Uh, Liam, seriously?" Adrian said, disturbed

"I saw something on a camping trip once" Liam said

"OK and how did you get rid of it?" Adrian asked

"I set it on fire" Liam said

Adrian and Liam grabbed lit sticks and threw them at the Zombies, nothing worked so Liam threw vodka over them and up they went but so did the grass,

"What's left of this camp side you went to?" Adrian asked

"Not a lot" Liam said

The spikes weren't lowering, the zombies were screaming and the fire was getting closer and closer.

Back on the hospital ward Brendan was once again raising Adrian' body temperature while Jack took readings,

"106...108...112" Jack said

"Get him into the ice bath now" Brendan said

An inch from the foot and the fire went out, the zombies turned to ash that blew into their faces. Adrian and Liam coughed in disgust and then everything began to freeze, setting the path out before them. Carefully they made their way across the ice to a door leading to a rope bridge with nothing beneath them.

Slowly, they crossed, nearly slipping a few times because of the ice.

Adrian realised he was shivering now,

"Stay with me" Liam begged

Adrian shook off the feeling and he and Liam worked together to get to the door on the other side.

Here they found four steps and 5 doors, larva poured from two, scorpians crawled from the third and snakes slithered from the fourth.

The steps were iced over and Adrian and Liam struggled to reach the only door they could use but when they got there only Liam was aloud to enter.

"What?" Adrian said in question

He had to think himself to a vent and cross the room Liam now found himself in.

Back in the hospital Adrian was in a bath of ice,

"His temperature isn't going down fast enough" Jack said concerned

Emperor sighed and placed his hand on Adrian' forehead, Adrian gasped in shock and his temperature went through the floor.

"Get out! Now!" He snapped

Emperor, Jack, Owen and Brendan rushed out of the unsuite and sealed the door shut. They then stood with Jasmine, Chrissie and Michael to watch through the window.

Adrian' eyes opened, they were black,

Black smoke scaped his fingers and his toes and filled the room until they could no longer see Adrian at all.

Liam found Mo at a banquet table, making himself a sandwich as blue marble like guards got off their podiums and started to observe Liam.

"Uh" Liam began

"Sit down and I will tell you a story" Mo said

Once again and not entirely sure why Liam sat down,

"What's going on?" Liam asked, "Why wasn't Adrian aloud in here?"

"It doesn't concern him" Mo said, "Ignore the guards they can't kill you, because of your father"

"My father?" Liam said

"Come on, you knew you were different, why do you think the TARDIS can't hide what she is from you?"

"My mother is her maker" Liam said

"The maker of her ship, her soul is a part of her own psychie. The maker, the most powerful witch in the universe, and her lover...your father, gifted the world on which the Time Lords call home" Mo said

Liam went white,

"No, that would make Emperor..." He began

"You're father, you are half human, half God. The problem we have here is that if you die you hold know place in heaven but nor do you have a place in Spirigal"

"Then I just won't die" Liam said

Mo laughed,

"No dear boy...we need you to become a man of many faces, you're going to have to die now there's no too ways about it"

"You're lying! I don't...we neither of us have to. We're getting out of here now, just watch us" Liam said and with that he ran from the room,

The guards went after him,

"Let him go" Mo said

Liam ran into Adrian' arms just outside the room he just left. The door behind him vanished and they were left with a raging river of mercury to cross.

"I won't leave you!" He said

"What did you see?" Adrian asked

"Nothing...it's what I heard but it can't be true, none of it" Liam replied, then he looked at Adrian, really looked at him, "I don't want to forget this face"

"You're scaring me. We're going to get out of here, together I swear" Adrian said, then he nodded at the wall, "I found these gloves, there are fibers in the walls and foot holes, we can cross that way"

The fog cleared and Adrian was left in an empty bath, clothes steaming themselves dry. Emperor and Brendan entered the room and gave the all clear to the others.

Jasmine used her sonic device to fix all of Adrian' broken bones and he was then placed back in the bed.

"It's over" Jack said

"He could still die, it all depends on how the trial ends" Jasmine told him

She, Jack, Emperor, Brendan, Chrissie and Owen turned to watch the rest of the trial before them as a hologram.

Adrian and Liam got across the raging mercury river and entered a room with an exit sign above the door. In this room Liam found an alien that had plagued his dreams since he was a child.

A Darlek.

The Darlek woke and took aim. Adrian stood in the way and used his hand to back back the beam, destroying the Darlek but then he was dragged into the floor and Liam was fired back by the beam of the Darlek Emperor.

Vera came into Liam' room and screamed as she found his broken body on the floor.

Everyone in the hotel looked up in alarm.

Adrian woke up slowly, unsure what all the fuss was about,

"What's going on?" He asked

"You took a fall" Owen said, "Off a roof" Adrian eyeballed him, "But you're fine now"

At that moment Emperor' mobile went off, he answered it outside and then came back in. Composed he was not,

"What's wrong?" Jack asked

"Liam...they found his body in his hotel room" He stammered

"No!" Adrian screamed!

**One week later: **An angry Adrian was watching the news, dressed head to foot in black.

Owen came of his bathroom, looking distracted,

"Thought I needed to pee but I can't...weird, then I smashed a cup but all I did was look at it"

Adrian stared at him in shock,

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe I knocked it and didn't register. You ready..."

On the news was a report about Liam' death,

"Police have confirmed that this is now a murder investigation, the cctv failed to pick up on the killer" The reporter was saying,

"This is wrong!" Adrian said, "He wasn't murdered by anyone...I was there...why can't I remember?"

"Adrian mate, you were in a coma in ICU" Owen said

"I was somewhere else! I was with Liam the whole time, I just can't place where we were" Adrian said full of anger,

"Adrian, I know you're upset, I get it. You reckon the court keep altering our reality for some reason..." Owen began

"They have been! Honour' with the Doctor!" Adrian snapped

"Really? And why wouldn't they just do all of that ligitimately? Why do all that? It doesn't make any sense. Liam was murdered" Owen said, "And Honour was a stillborn, Jack is over 200 years old, I'm sorry but that's the truth...you're paronoid and your greiving"

Adrian gave up, Owen just wasn't going to believe him.

Adrian stood alone at Liam' grave for hours until the 11th Doctor arrived,

"I'm really sorry boy-o" He said softly

"Why did they do it? Why did they take Liam?" Adrian asked, tears rolling down his cheeks

"If I had the ability to explain away every action or alteration the court made in our world and homeland of choice I'd be a God. You just learn to trust that what has changed has been for the best, that it'll work out"

"Mum and Jack losing Honour, how was that fair?" Adrian said

"I don't care about fair, they care about facts. Your future self needs Honour, it needed my DNA, 12' DNA, Jack' DNA and Jasmine as the carrier. She played her part, she was never going to be his parent"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Adrian asked, "Is Liam really dead?"

"Well. You're Liam is...for now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Ocean' Fury**

A number of space police gathered within a busy office, where the orders were barked out by computers,

"What's the situation!?" One barked

"One of our officers is being held hostage by an ancient Time Lord Mam" A police officer said

"What is this Time Lord' stance?" The computer barked

"Well she's making it rain at the moment...we need to get someone out here who can negotiate with her, see what she wants" The police officer said

"Where is she centred?"

"Bay Walk" The police officer replied

"This is Torchcwood' problem, block Wales off from the rest of the planet, that should get their attention" The computer barked

Owen opened the door to the Torchwood hub, and nearly got blown away,

"Really?"

With that he slammed the door shut again.

Jack and the 11th Doctor were sat in a field, a fire before them, TARDIS behind them and a warm breeze wafting over them as they drank their favourite tipple,

"So, where is Jasmine tonight?" The 11th Doctor asked,

"She's on Galafray with Emperor and Adrian, have you asked him yet?" Jack asked

"No, I thought I'd wait until we were on the football pitch and Partifimind is doing the bit to ask him to be my best man...of course I have, you asked Owen?"

"Uh...no, I thought I'd wait until we were on the pitch" Jack said

He burst out laughing,

"So, Jasmine "died" at your wedding, she really did die at mine, she can't die again so what do you think is going to stand in the way this time?" Jack asked

"Don't even joke" The 11th Doctor said, "I need to make my marriage to River illegal, I like a party and Adrian' team are in the final in Limerick...which coincidently is where the Emperor' book is housed and may or may not come in handy looking at that storm that only seems to be focused on the Bay Walk over there"

Jack lay back and growled,

"Why can't it be simple with you?"

"Where is the fun in that?" The 11th Doctor said, "Up, my TARDIS should be able to pick up on something"

Jack followed The Doctor through the TARDIS from Clara' era and through the console...though to be honest Jack did hesitate a little at first until the Doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him through.

Here Jack found another control room, this one was carpeted and was baby-proofed and had toys littered about,

"Shut the door!" The Doctor screeched, "Don't want Amy or Clara finding this ship"

"Uh, there something you want to share there Doctor?" Jack asked raised eyebrows

"I have a fetish" He replied sarcastically, "Oh...this is awkward"

"No secrets" Jack said

"Ah" he said turning and putting his hand to his forehead, "I can't tell you"

"I'll blame Owen, just tell me" Jack demanded

"I have Honour" He said

Liam found himself on a twisted path that went off in all directions, into purple forests, through walls of water, walls of fire. There were grey shadows everywhere and sad lookig zombified Time Lords and either turned their heads in shame or tried to reach out for him.

It took Mo appearing before they retreated,

"Where the hell am I?" Liam demanded, "That wasn't the real Darlek Emperor"

"No, it was a beam fired by the court of ye-old Gallifrey EY. They found out what we've kept secret for an age, your father" Mo told him

Liam sighed,

"Emperor is not my father"

"He is and your mother is Galafray, when they killed her he buried her soul in a glass bottle, withi the soil of the long dead Earth and from it she built his heaven, a place for the noble Time Lords, leaving the traitors on Gallifrey EY, where having a TARDIS was a privalidge meant only for his spies, now you know why he loves humans, why the Doctor loves humans" Mo said

"This is all very interesting and a little bit redundant now that I'm dead!" Liam snapped

"Only for now" Mo said

"Oh what's dad going to do build me a new body from scratch?" Liam asked sarcastically

"Yes actually, your spirit was severed from a body with a mind that's still very much awake but your pulse is so weak not even the heart monitor could pick up on it" Mo said

"So they buried me is that what your saying?" Liam said

"This is where you home in on your skills, call this a training scheme. This path takes you around and between Earth and the Emperor' empire, at each check point you will be put to task and if you succeed then a clue and a piece of your memory will present itself to your father so he knows where to follow on to, once he has everything he needs he can rebuild you and you'll keep the skills you learn along the way"

"When I come back, I'll be a Time Lord?" Liam asked

"We'll need your brother too, but that may take a while, he never did believe in aliens" Mo said, "The first check point is through the parting of the waters" He added

The 11th Doctor looked at Jack' white face,

"Forget I said anything"

"I will not" Jack replied, "Honour was..."

"The court altered reality, you were never meant to be his parents, we gave the court the DNA they needed, Jasmine was the carrier. If I want to remain seperate from the 10th Doctor and the conciquences of his actions from the moment he chose to save Jennie to telling some pore woman he was a God and could choose who lived and who died then I had to accept their terms, I had no idea what those terms were. I thought it might just stretch to helping Torchwood with Adrian' training but about a month ago I was handed this baby and bang everything they altered was reversed, they gave me a TARDIS that sits within the one I lived on and goes between two eras, by going to the era of a future companion I become privy to problems I face with Amy and River Song. The dangerous I'm put in. With one perpose, to stay alive long enough for Honour to reach his 18th birthday, meanwhile SLSC train him up, help him to home in on his skills" He said, "He's a story teller Jack" The Doctor said with a smile, "He can write anything he wishes real, we need to train him to only do this to aid Adrian. It makes training easy when he's old enough to write and think for himself because he's safest within the pages of his book"

Jack was stunned,

"Has he anymore powers I should know about?"

"The most annoying one and the real reason I told you to shut the door, he can blend in" The Doctor sighed.

"You mean..." Jack asked suddenly being careful of his footing

"Exactly..."

"Hang on, who looks after Honour while you're out galavanting with the girls?" Jack asked annoyed

"The TARDIS"

"Which TARDIS?"

"Thee TARDIS, keep up, she ports here in her sleep and I manipluate time, time is irrelavent out of body. She's very good with him" He hears a gurgle and grabs him, "Ah ha! There you are"

"Can I?" Jack asked, tears in his eyes

"Sure" He said handing him over, "Doesn't change anything now that you know, I need to triangulate the the sourse blocking off Wales to the rest of the world"

Jack stared at his son, the day he was taken flashig back into his mind,

"Michael" Jack said, angry

"He's not the enemy Jack" The Doctor said firmly

Adrian was sitting on multi-coloured grass with Jasmine and Emperor, within the Emperor' garden. A large, impressive space with a turquoise pool centre and arch walkways going off into the distance.

"Why is the grass like this?" Adrian asked

"It's mood grass, you're all over the place right now, hardly surprising" Emepror said, "That pool washes away guilt, sorrow and sins from the working Time Lord, so Time Lords like Jack, who test the Doctor and his loyalty.

At that moment, a guard came over to the Emperor,

"Sir, the Doctor blabbed but we have another problem...Ocean' Fury broke out of jail and is currently drowning Bay Walk" The guard said, "The space police want Torchwood to deal with it...they have a hostage situation"

"Wow, so that's how it's going down is it? Send the Doctor the signal, tell him to tell them Torchwood is aware and to break down the barriers, we'll need time, and time is something we're losing the less space she has to use her powers to drown them with" Emperor said

"Should we go down?" Adrian asked, suddenly nervous

"Not yet...I want to show you something" Emperor told him, "The training area of the Emperors of tomorrow...basically at some point all or your future forms and the souls I keep in my library have been put to task. We may as well do a little something while we're here. A trial and if you're successful then I will gift you, your mother's spear, the spear of Honour"

"What are you up to?" Jasmine said, "That spear has to stay here, it brings humans back from the dead"

"Yes, I need it to revive Liam, only his heart can make it beat once more, and Owen is taking far too long to come round, Pole is moving fast and the spear of Revival won't work without the spear of Honour on Earth...you are going to create something for Adrian to fight...just don't make it too easy"

Owen looked like a drowned rat as he squelched into the apartment he shared with Morgan. Daisy had left shortly after the War, to work for UNIT. Something Owen was yet to understand, she said she had her reasons, he felt hurt but something in him had to trust that she knew what she was doing.

As Morgan laughed at the state Owen was in there was a knock on the door,

Owen opened it to Layla and stared at her for a second,

"Layla"

"My car won't start...I remembered you saying you lived in this block and I wondered if you knew anything about mechanics" Layla said

"Uh...come in, Morgan will go" Then to Morgan he added, "It's a red Kia with a dent on the side and a dragon on the bumper"

"How'd you know that?" Morgan and Layla asked

"These things come to my mind lately" He said, "Why are you drying? You only have a provisional"

"Uh...OK can you stop doing that? I look like mum with my hair up so I use her liscence when I go out"

Morgan laughed,

Owen pointed,

"Sit, I'm calling your mother"

"Don't do that!" Layla pleaded

"Give me one good reason" Owen said

"She has a migrane!"

"Liar"

"She sounds like someone you used to know...don't read my mind anymore please" Layla said getting upset

"I can't help it...fine so she sounds like Tosh, Tosh died, I can handle it, I'm calling her, what's her name?" Owen said

"Prya" Layla said

Owen knew the woman' name was Tosh but Layla' discomfort was screaming at him now so he dropped it and told Morgan to call Tosh instead.

He looked over at Tosh' photo and a tear fell from Tosh' cheek before the glass smashed and everyone jumped.

The TARDIS materialised by a door in a road, it was dry here but raining on the other side and water was starting slosh about,

The Doctor and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and The Doctor wrapped his knuckles on the door. The door opened and they were blinded by white light.

As the light faded they found themlseves in the space police office, lasers pointed at them by the computers,

"Who're you?" The computer barked

"The Doctor...what's the situation?" He responded

"We have a hostage situation, one of our officers has been captured by an ancient Time Lord, who can control water"

"Yeah, she's not a real Time Lord" The Doctor said

"Matters not she's your problem, deal with it" The computer barked

"Drop the barriers and Torchwood will handle it...all we need is the Emperor' book" The Doctor said

"It was absorbed" The police officer said

"By who?" Jack asked astounded

"Guess you'll have to go and asked Lady Justice yourself" The police officer said, "Dropping barriers"

Up on a storm cloud sat a hidious looking woman, she had a blue face, that was swallen and wrinkled, like she'd been submerged in water for a long time and her eyes were black,

"Too many to count...we need a little memory dust" She said

Adrain was led into the training area by Emperor and Jasmine, it was a massive open space with sandstone walls, read and gold pillars and flames and red clay floor.

He stood in the centre and then looked at Emperor and Jasmine,

"Should I call my sword?" He asked

"Yes" Emperor said, then to Jasmine he added, "Dig deep dear"

Jasmine closed her eyes and a grey morphing mass appeared before Adrian. He stared at it in disgust. He yelped and ducked as it went for him and splattered off the wall at the far end before dripping off and morphing into a humanoid,

This time Adrian was ready for it, he sliced the morphing alien in half but now he had two of them to worry about.

Adrian waited for the two to join together again and then used the torch to set it on fire. Emperor, Jasmine and Adrian looked on in shock at the fireball that flew up into the air as did many of the Time Lords going about their business outside,

"What if I freeze it?" He asked then he sighed, "I don't have that ability yet"

"You do while in these walls, call on the power of your future self" Emperor told him

Adrian closed his eyes until this 2nd form appeared and merged with him. Adrian opened his eyes and looked at his hands they had blue fire and white smoke around them.

He looked at the morphing alien and waved his hand to freeze it before reclaiming his sword and shattering it,

He then used the torch to melt the ice and a loud fanfair declaired that he had been successful.

He slumped to the clay, out of breath and his second form detached himself, grinned and vanished through a mirror that appeared breifly before him,

"Thought of a name for that thing?" Jasmine asked

"You want me to name it?" He asked

"You beat it, you name it" Emperor told him calling the spear to his hand

"I was going to say moulder but they looked like cats" There was a thunder strike, "Oh Lord, I created the moulders"

"Your mother' spear" Emperor said presenting it to him, "I must send you back now"

Adrian woke up in his bed and started to cry until he saw his mother' spear and then he gasped,

"I was there!" All of a sudden there was a knock at his front door, he ran down to find the 12th Doctor, "You"

"Apparently something happened, you were sad, 11 is going to limerick, Jack' going, Owen, your mother, something to do with a wedding or something stupid like that and we have to meet them and take a plane...I think it has something to do with an angry Time Lord, don't want her getting her hands on our ship, if you met her you'd understand, she drowns planets you know...what's with the face? Can I come in?"

"Wow! Just wow!" Adrian said, "My husband was...sent somewhere, they say he was murdered but I'm not buying it...how can you forget that?" He added hurt

"Me and 11 are two different beings remember, since he seperated himself from 10" The 12th Doctor said "I suppose you...oh sod it" And with that he grabbed Adrian for a hug. But it was a real hug, he let go of his ridgedness and held his son the way he wish his father had held him when he was grieving, "I need to stop you crying"

"I don't think I'll ever stop" Adrian sobbed

"Hey" He said seriously, pulling away and looking him in the eyes, "You say his death isn't all it appears then one day you'll find him again, you're a Time Lord Adrian, hold on to that, I found your mother didn't I? I found you again"

Adrian was strangly comforted by this,

He noticed some tickets in the Doctor' hands,

"They for the plane?"

"No these are finals tickets, front row for the match in Limerick, I was personally hoping you'd support my Buzzards but..." The Doctor smiled, "Did I do well?"

"Oh my God! I tried to get these tickets..."

"Time Lord" The Doctor grinned

"Jasmine!? You ready?" The 11th Doctor called from the lower central hub

"Hours ago" She said creeping up behind him and making him jump, "The whole us remarrying thing, is it really just to make your marriage to River illegal? You could just ask dad for a loan of his doubles crystal you know and marry her without emotional attachment"

"Your father hates me" The 11th Doctor said

"This is true but he hates her even more, I've seen your future Doctor" Jasmine said

"I want to remarry you anyway because last time we didn't get past the reception and you died in Jack' arms, plus 10 wiped 9' marriage to Jack from his mind as well as their son, we deserve a happy day" The Doctor said

"You and Jack had a son?" Jasmine asked in surprise

"He was used to revive the Dark Empire. That's when Devine was put in a cryogentic chamber, he absorbs all of Adrian' memories and skills, I dread to think what he's keeping him for" The 11th Doctor said, "Ooh I probaly shouldn't have told you that"

"How long have you been privy to Devine' location?" Jasmine asked

"Since I was given a second TARDIS and...Honour, oh I'm dead" He said

"Anything else I should know?" She asked

"Ocean' Fury has abducted an officer, he's trapped in Limrick where the wedding is tomorrow and the book...your dad' book, only Lady Justic is expecting Adrian not him...oh I'm dead" The 11th Doctor whimpered

"Ocean' Fury...I thought last night was a dream, there was a barrier, dad told the guards to find you and get you to tell the space police to stand down the boarder before Wales drowned"

"Yes! It gives us time but the roads are already starting to flood, we need to go now" The 11th Doctor said

Owen and Jack were driving the Torchwood car, they were currently stuck in traffic and both of them had distant looks on their faces. A thunder clap snapped them both out of it,

"What was that?" Owen exclaimed, seeing a face in the mirror

"Ignore it...'ere, don't know why but I've been thinking a lot about the past today" Jack replied

"Same as that...this rain storm, reminded me of this alien made of water, they arrived in that hurricane, remember and everyone got flu but it wasn't flu it was this alien thing possessing humans" Owen said with a shiver,

"This is worse...remember the one they left behind, at the club, didn't you and Tosh do a music video?" He asked with a laugh

"Yeah...that was the start..." Owen said

**One month after Owen joined Torchwood: **Owen was sitting on Tosh' sofa,

"Come on Tosh! Let's just do this" Owen called, Tosh came out in just a shirt, and holding a hairbrush, "Wow...I mean you'll do"

Tosh smiled,

They started recording the video to the song; Love me, and as the song went on they forgot about the camera and started to play into each other' hands. They made eye contact, they got closer and closer and closer until they were in kissing distance,

"Owen" She breathed, "If you don't need me..."

"I can't do this" He said, stepping back, "Not to you, I don't want to hurt you and I will hurt you Tosh, it's what I do, you deserve better"

"It's alright Owen, it was just a dance" Tosh said with a nod, though clearly rejected

"My fiance'...she, if she hand't...you've got me at the wrong time is all" Owen said kindly. "I should go...but Tosh, you look beautiful"

Tosh smiled as Owen left.

**Now: **"I think I still have that video you know" Owen said

"Ever wonder what might have happened if you'd given in?" Jack asked

"All the time" Owen said

"She never stopped covering for you" Jack said, "No matter what you did to her"

"I wasn't exactly easy to work with back then" Owen said

Jack smiled and stared out the window,

**One week after Owen joined Torchwood: **Jack and Tosh are having an exchange in a cafe,

"You have got to reign him in Jack!" She snapped, "His force field gives off signals whenever he loses his temper"

"What do you want me to do Tosh? He's grieving...oh God" Jack said

He was watching Owen stumbling about outside and then he disappeared, now worried Jack ran after him.

Jack caught up with Owen as he was trashing his appartment,

"Woe! Hey!" Jack called, grabbing him to stop him, "Stop!"

"I thought it was her!" He screamed, then he held up his bleeding hands, "I...I thought, I"

With that he collapsed in Jack' arms and sobbed,

Jack cried with him on the glass covered floor,

"My wife died too, you're not on your own"

A few JD' later, Jack had bandaged Owen' hands and was as drunk as him,

"How'd she die?" Owen asked, "I thought you were Gay"

"Why limit yoruself to one species?" Jack asked, Owen laughed, "She was murdered on our wedding night"

"Forget that" Owen remarked

"Before that my husband left me for dead on Satellite 5 and then when he regenerated he forgot all about me, even went as far as to burn our wedding photos" Jack said,

"Bastard" Owen spat

"He's a lovely man" Jack smiled goofily, "I'd do anything for him...no thanks but" Then he looked at Owen, "You can stay at the hub till you find a new place"

"Don't you trust me not to trash yours?" Owen asked

"Torchwood is my home, my last was repossessed because my papers don't add up, the one before that was a base for a con' kid and her son, the one before that was very strange, apparenty I built it myself, I've layed a lot of things but I brick aint one of them" Owen scoffed at this, Jack continued "The one before that was bombed in the War, the one before that was a tent in the battle of..."

"I get it, you take work home with you" Owen said

Jack giggled

**Now: "**God help me, you should have fired me" Owen said with a shake of the head

"Never" Jack smiled, "You remind me a lot of my younger self"

"Shame Tosh never got married" Owen said

"She did" Jack said

Owen looked at him in shock,

"What?"

"He's in there" Jack said pointing at the graveyard beside them, "Name' Zane, he was a Doctor, it's why she felt safe with you"

"Well I'll be damned!" Owen exclaimed, "What happened to him?"

"Some alien exacapees killed him while he was on duty and then as she was a whitness, forced her to build them a sonic modulator, short story is she fixed what the government couldn't and then UNIT busted her, put her in prision for life. I already knew of her and made a deal with them to get her out but she could never leave Torchwood or see her family again. She impressed me and ACID so much we slackened the rule, aloud her access to the family, the crown made sure they were well cared for"

"When you said she impressed ACID..." Owen said

"I already told you too much" Jack said

Emperor jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder as he was about to board a coach to Fishguard. He turned to find Vera behind him,

"Wherever you think you're going I'm going" She told him

"Limerick for a wedding but OK" He said

"Don't give me that" She said

"I really am going to the wedding" Emperor said shiftily

"I have ways of making you talk" She snapped

"Oh alright so Liam' brain is still alive but he's somewhere else, I'm going to note whatever clues arise and follow him on so I can rebuild his body and make him a Time Lord. Happy?" Emperor said

She slapped him,

"Yes...now move up the line I'm coming with"

"It's not going to be as easy..."

"Does it look like I care?" Vera snapped

"The kids" Emperor pleaded

"Are teens and Chris is Earthbound" She said

He sighed and they both boarded the coach.

Just as Adrian and the 12th Doctor had finished their game of Chess loud claps of thunder sounded and cracks appeared in the glass,

"Oh she's peaking" The 12th Doctor said going to the window,

Adrian followed,

"What the hell is that!?" He screached

A wall of water with a face screaming within it came right at them and smashed through the windows,

Emperor clapped his hands as the coach was tipped over by the same wall of water, purple lights shot out in all directions,

He then nodded for Vera to walk with him out of the bus,

She was surprised to find that she could even stand in all this water, let alone breathe,

"We can walk, they can't it's too much pressure" Emperor told her, "We have to find the others"

The 11th Doctor and Jasmine jumped out of the car before the wall of water reached them and they held onto each other as it forced them some way back and into the doors of at travel lodge.

They lay on the floor of reception, looking at each other in dismay at the purple light,

"We're dead surely" He said

"Oxsayphian charm" She said getting up off the floor, "You'll get used to it"

Jack and Owen were just about to board the ferry when the wall of water picked the Torchwood car up and carried it a fair distance, into the window of the cafe and tipping the ferry over before carrying on across the water, increasing with height as it headed for Ireland.

All Morgan, Chrissie and Brendan could do was watch through the windows of their apartments,

"This is the day Earth drowns" Chrissie shivers


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Owen Summons**

Adrian and the 12th Doctor looked at each other aglow with a purple light, able to breathe and then fully able to scream. Once they'd stopped screaming they stared at each other some more,

"OK so, clearly we're not dead, we're not the only ones glowing either but we seem to be the only one's able to more or know about it" The 12th Doctor said

Adrian nodded and they stood up,

"So, not kidding with the whole, she downs planets thing?" He said

"Not kidding, no"

"So what do we do?" Adrian asked

"We go to Limerick" The 12th Doctor said

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the wedding and the match are off due to the pitch being waterlogged" Adrian said

"That your attempt at humour?" The 12th Doctor asked

"Sarcasm" He replied

"I like it" The 12th Doctor said

Adrian walked over to the window and looked out at the only upright plane outside,

"Question, can we fly a plane underwater?"

"Wrong question, can we turn it into a submersable? The answer is yes"

Jasmine and the 11th Doctor were making their way across a carpark of upturned cars and luggage and flattened trees,

"So how did Ocean escape her prison cell?" Jasmine asked

"I don't know everything" The 11th Doctor said childishly, "She found out the TARDIS was the TARDIS and the TARDIS had a baby but she hasn't had a baby yet and if Adrian dies here and she kills him the baby won't happen and...we all die? Why do you do this to me Jasmine?"

"What?" She asked

"I can tell you anything" The 11th Doctor said, "You're the only one I've ever told my deepest darkets secrets too and completely candedly, I see your face and your deep eyes, your knowing eyes and suddenly I have nowhere to hide, no desire to hide. You're my home" He said breathless, "There's something else you should know, I've been spending time with our Granddaughter Venus, from Adrian' 2nd form, we met some mummies and Egyptions, I did some match making after dropping her back...she won the Nationals Jasmine" He added with a grin, "But then she quits the next year thanks to her sister but then she opens a studio called the Under Dog"

"Doctor!? Jasmine!" It was Emperor calling

"Yeah! We're here!" The 11th Doctor called

"Then we are there!" Came the Emperor' reply

Jasmine laughed,

They found each other and started to walk as one along the motorway of side over cars,

"What's the plan?" Jasmine asked

"We find what's left of my book and reverse the drowning, confront Ocean and hope she hasn't got the hostage with her" He replied

Owen and Jack unbuckled their seatbelts and looked at each other,

"We're not...I mean, I can't...you...that's aother car gone" Jack said

"Guess we'll be walking the rest of the way" Owen said

Jack frowned,

"Not unless..." He began and then he opened the door and piered down

"We should really get out of this car now" Owen said

"Yep"

They carefully climbed out, up onto the bonnet of the car and then through the smashed window, they then made their way through the ship and down to the cargo hold. Thankfully the doors were open for them. Owen followed Jack onto the coach and watched in shock as he got it to work.

Owen sat down in the seat next to him and belted up as Jack drove off the boat and then the estury wall, before floating to the ground, the silt they disturbed made it difficult to see at first as Jack drove.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Owen said

"No, never" Jack said before offering Owen a grin

Liam and Mo were standing before a large lake with blue marble pillars beneath and tiles with two arms crossing swords on them.

"Where are we?" Liam asked

"We're in a Plafeno, it's a bowl of blessed water Galafray sits in, it can only be seen by the Gods I charge of looking after our water creatures or the "Lost"" Mo told him

"It's beautiful but where's the ring I'll be challenged in?" Liam asked

"Down there" Mo pointed, "It isn't usually underwater itself but in the time it took us to get here Eath drowned"

"What?!" Liam exclaimed

"An ancient Time Lord...who isn't really a Time Lord"

"What is she then?" Liam asked

"A double of Owen' past life, with the power to control water" Mo told him, "You need to get a message to him. We'll call this task one, but first you must prove yourself to them"

With that Mo shoved Liam into the lake

As the 12th Doctor made his final adjustments to the plane Adrian climbed into the cockpit and introduced himself to the stiff pilots and the co pilot sat in the corner clutching a bottle of JD,

"I'm Adrian and I will be your...oh I don't know what I am?" Just as the 12th Doctor joined him he discovered he could play music, "Oh hey!"

"No!" The 12th Doctor replied turning it off, "Let's go"

Adrian blew a raspberry at him and turned the music back on.

"Tell me about Ocean Ray, how did she come about?"

"Owen was a princess in his past life, Faith they called her. While she slept Floored used a stolen doubles crystal from the Castle of Nightmares to create a double of her. He knew of the powers that lay dormant within him, when Faith died of the plague the double died too. Floored dumped the double' body in the mote and left but Faith guardian was given a resurrection guantlet and it brought both of them back to life, only with Faith came death and a Time Lord with the ability to control water. The Emperor took her, guarded her and then exciled her but she returned to kill the Emperor and ended up in Orphisville prision. Now she's managed to break out of that. We can reverse the drowning but I don't know how to beat her. No one's even been able to"

"If Owen..." Adrian begain

"Owen isn't alive...not enough for her anyway" The 12th Doctor said seriously

"Oh wow, we're in trouble aren't we?" Adrian replied

"You better believe it"

"Is that mum and you...Granddad and Vera" Adrian said looking out the window, "Look dad!"

The 12th Doctor piered out,

"Let's pick them up"

Jasmine, the 11th Doctor, Emperor and Vera looked up in shock and stepped back as they watched this plane come into land without wheels before them and saw Adrian and the 12th Doctor waving them up. It took some effort after they infleated the slide, something Adrian couldn't help find amusing, to get up and into the plane.

Once they were all on board they colapsed on top of each other in a pile of bodies in the asile,

"So how's half a book going to help us out here?" Vera asked

"It's not" The 11th Doctor said

Liam woke up in the room below the water. To his shock the water was just a veil but he didn't have time to take in this wonder because he got shoved to the floor by an unseen source and a sword landed beside him with a loud clatter,

"Some Demi-God, not fit to even see my face" Came a brash voice.

Liam glared, grabbed the sword and stood up but he was gotten the better of a few times. Eventually he stopped and centred himself, he closed his eyes and used his ears to anticipate the next attack. After doing this for a minute or too he opened his eyes and saw a beig made of water before him.

It scared Liam and the being sensed his fear,

"It's rude to stare"

With that Liam was pushed into a vortex.

Jack and Owen were driving through the Irish Sea towards Rosslaire when the plane skimmed over them,

"What that a plane?" Jack asked thinking he'd gone mad

"Nah" Owen lied

Jack shrugged and kept going

Owen shook his head.

Adrian anxiously looked all around the cabin at Jasmine, the 11th Doctor, Emperor and Vera sleeping. He jumped when the 12th Doctor stepped outside,

"This is the opposite to sleeping" He said

"I can't...I don't" Adrian began

The 12th Doctor put his hand on his temple and knocked Adrian out.

At that moment he heard a cracking sound and he looked out the window to see a glowing orange crack move across the submerged sky above. He shook his head.

Liam was grabbed from the floor and found himself in a courtyard, surrounded by statues made of different materials, he also had different tools, jugs and fountains with different elements.

"Hidden within this courtyard is a spear of revival, we need you to find it and bring Owen to you"

"How do I do that?" Liam asked

"We need you to invent a dream for Adrian, one he keeps having, then once he's absorbed the rest of the Emperor' book ad reversed the drowning Owen will carry his still body, you replay that dream and he hears a portion of your message. The message is "Owen, summons Faith"" The water creature told Liam.

Liam shivered but realised, looking at Earth in the reflection of the water that he didn't have much time to get this done.

He went around, using the different elements and tools to destroy statues to find the spear. Once he had this everything in the room melted along with him until he was somewhere else.

**Adrian' dream: **Adrian was standing in his flooded living room. Water was pouring down the walls and over his feet. He looked up and saw his own face, crying the tears in which he was now swimming. He looked up at the clock on the wall but couldn't make out a time.

Then he heard Liam and turned to find him swimming opposite him, glowing,

"Don't lose yourself over me...tell Owen to summon up the courage, summon up Faith"

Adrian woke up with a start,

The 11th Doctor was shaking him,

"What did you just say?" He was asking

"It was just a dream" Adrian said sadly

"Time Lords don't dream" He told him seriously, "Someone was telling us what we need to do...pay attention next time...buy the way, we're here"

"Hey! I'm the harsh one, he's greiving, show some sensitivity so I don't have to please" The 12th Doctor said

The 11th Doctor looked at Adrian and bowed

"I'm sorry boy-o this witch makes me fear for everyone' life"

"I get it" Adrian said getting up

"Should we wait for Jack and Owen?" Vera asked as they stood in the centre of town looking for the library,

"Nah" Emepror said

"Is that the library?" Adrian asked, pointing out an out of place Gold building with statues either side of the double doors, "There's no water beyond the threshold"

"That's it but the lack of water beyond is news to me" Emperor said

At that moment another crack appeared in the sky,

"Should the sky be cracking like that?" Adrian asked

"No" Emperor replied before leading the way into the library.

The library was wood panelled with parquet flooring throughout and red leather chairs around tables with glowing lamps but it was very cold in here and soon everyone was shivering.

"Someone wanted to protect the books" Emperor said before setting a shelf on fire.

Adrian scoffed,

"I did" Came a voice,

Everyone looked up the stairs going off up on the other side of the room and found Crystal there,

"On a scale of 1-10" Adrian begain

"Don't start with the water jokes" Emepror said with a point

"How are you?" Vera asked Crystal after hugging her,

"I've been wetter" She said with a wink at Adrian

It was at this moment that Jack and Owen arrived, through the doors, on the coach, flooding the ground floor until Emperor could force the doors shut and remove the water,

"Breaks wouldn't work" Jack said guiltily before sharing a hug with Jasmine

"Where's my hug?" The 11th Doctor moaned

"Sorry" Jack said

Before he could though the 11th Doctor sulkily put his hand on Jack' face, they all then shook with the sound of cracking and they all ran up the stairs to the window atop so they could look out at the cracks in the sky,

"What are they?" Crystal asked

"K.R.A.K, they're part of the Space Police computer frame, they make planets, where in criminals eed to be dealt with habitable for them. Trouble is here we have a hostage situation and even though Ocean is our problem if we interfeer, which we're going to then we're going to get arrested and I don't know about you but I've seen the inside of enough space cells" The 12th Doctor said, he then clapped his hands together, "Right, what do we need?"

"A lawyer?" Adrian asked sarcastically

"We need to find that book" The 12th Doctor replied ignoring Adrian now

They all went off in different directions.

A few minutes later Owen and Adrian backed up into each other, guns outstretched. They jumped and looked at each other,

"I fear I may be a bad influence on you Emperor Ray" Owen said

"Would't have it any other way Owen" Adrian said, it was then they noticed a lever at the end of the corridor they were standing in, "That's out of place"

Owen reached out and pulled it,

Suddenly still skeletons in long Time Lord robes, carrying books appeared all around them,

"Guys!?" Jack called

"Don't touch any of them!" Emperor called, "Everyone to the ground floor library now!"

Owen and Adrian didn't argue, they made their way around everyone carefully, until they were safe in the ground floor library.

Here, in the centre was a bright beam and a small woman of 4 foot within it,

"Adrian" She said, "Sealer of my fait I command you forward"

Adrian was dubious until the Emperor nodded.

Adrian stepped forward, was then grabbed by the woman and vanished,

"Where'd he go!?" Jack demanded

"That is for her to know" Emperor said, "He'll meet us on the pitch"

"But" Jack started

"You know better than to answer the Emperor back or question Lady Justice, let's move out" The 12th Doctor said

Adrian and Lady Justice appeared on a space craft, within a control room full of gold light,

"Lady Justice, Earth has drowned I need to do a reversal spell but I need your book, I need you" Adrian said

"What we do in the future affects our past, you absorbed half the book when you stared into the vortex of time on Galafray, no one has ever stared into "That" vortex. The others were born of Gallifrey EY. This light is what's left of me, take it but be careful, you must return me to book form before you take the TARDIS from your father' last form, you must never let his past forms know what you're doing for him or because of him do you undestand?" Lady Justice asked him

"I understand" Adrian said

With that the gold light was absorbed into his skin and water poured from his eyes.

The water was draining away, fast and as it did Adrian' unconscious body appeared on the football pitch. Instinctively Owen ran to his aid and as Ocean appeared on the pitch with two KRAKS and the hostage he took Adrian off pitch.

Once again Adrian had the dream about Liam but this time as Owen lay Adrian down on a bench he heard these words,

"Owen summons...Faith"

Owen stepped back in shock and then felt a jolt, he turned to find Liam holding the spear of revival,

"That ought to speed things up a bit" Liam said before vanishing into thin air

Suddenly Owen knew what to do, he ran onto the pitch and ignored the fighting but the fighting soon stopped when they realised that Owen was now painting the Time Lord symbol on the floor and putting crystals he materialised in his hands on the ground at various points.

Jack was terrified,

"That's not Owen anymore" He said

"Owen...?" Ocean said in question

Owen looked up and smiled,

"Times up Fury! I have Faith! I am Faith! It's two against one!"

He knelt to the ground and placed both hands down until a headstone rose from the ground and from it a grave formed, out of which climbed a girl with the plague. The girl walked up to the now immobile Ocean and placed her hands on either cheek, singing ring a roses to her,

"We all...fall...down" She grinned

Jack, the 11th Doctor, Vera and Crystal screamed when Faith and Ocean dropped into the ground and vanished,

The sign also vanished and Owen grabbed his head in pain.

"Can we get married now?" The 11th Doctor asked looking at his watch?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Coma Owen**

Adrian woke up at 4am, got out of bed and struggled into a wetsuit. He then put a pair of trousers with straps and a shirt over that, plus some slip on beach trainers and left the appartment half dazed.

Out in the hall he bumped into Owen,

"What're you doing up this hour?" Owen asked him

"Eva" Adrian yawned, "I need to convince her to go back to Mermadine before her gils go grey from the poluted water"

"Hey, our water is not poluted" Owen said with a point

"Is to a mermaid, what're you up for?" He replied

"Duh, Torchwood, won't run it self...have fun with the fish" Owen grinned

The second Owen got outside he got a phone call from Pitch,

"Something' off about this nail bar in town, whatever it is it's enegery is interfeering with my car and it's giving me a headache" He said

"I'm on my way, text me the street name" Owen said and with that he got into his car and drove off, thinking nothing of it.

Adrian carefully made his way across a rock and crouched down. He started playing with the water but for a moment or two nothing happened,

"Hmm, maybe she saw sense" He said to himself

No such luck, there was a sudden rush and the mermaid shot up out of the water, giggled as she wrapped her arms around Adrian and took him under.

Owen nearly crashed into Pitch' car as he arrived at the nail bar in question. He got out and looked at Pitch,

"Breaks failed, engine's shot" He said lifting the bonnet, then he grabbed his head, "Ouch!"

"You feel pain?" Pitch asked, worried

"I was hit by something the night before Jack and Jasmine married the Doc, I have an increase in activity, guess it's a delayed reaction" Owen replied

This seemed fair,

"I tried contacting the owners but no response" Pitch said

Owen got out a scanner and scanned the door,

"OK we have two conflicting readings, there's something in the basement and something on the wall behind the till. Whatever is on the wall is what's giving you a headache. The other is emulating a resurrection machine"

"What kind of nail bar is this?" Pitch said

"Could be a sunbed to be fair" Owen said, "Let's get this door open"

With some effort Owen and Pitch got inside. They walked over to the wall and removed a painting. Behind that painting were spiky red crystals. Pitch tried to drag Owen back but it was too late. The crystals embeded themselves into Owen and suddenly Owen was writhing in pain. He looked all around and then yelled,

"Chris!"

Chris ported to them and crouched to Owen,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Crystal bombs...they're trying to figure out if this is the one Pole is looking for"

"Shit!"

Chris got out his sonic device and knocked Owen out.

Morgan looked up and laughed at the state Adrian was in as he squelched in,

"No Owen?" He asked ignoring the sniggers

"No, no idea where he is" Morgan said honestly

"Who let you in?" Adrian asked

He heard a familiar cough and turned to find a tanned Jack and his mother with turquoise hair,

"Miss us?" He grinned

"You...not so much, mum, always" Adrian joked

"Rude!" Jack said

At that moment Chris and Pitch arrived with Owen' body, Jack, Jasmine, Morgan and Adrian ran up the stairs. Before any of them could say anything Chris held up a piece of paper with Time Lord writing on it,

"What's going on?" Morgan asked

"OK...Jack, get hold of Michael Iron"

"But!" Jack said, not wanting to be anywhere near that man after remembering he took Honour,

"Owen needs to be frozen if I'm going to save him, get over it, Honour is with the Doctor, he was doing his job" Jasmine said, then she looked at Adrian, "I'm going to print off a list, I need you and Morgan to head over to Chrissie' place. Tell her father what's going on. I'll join you as soon as Owen is safely on his way to SLSC"

"But what's wrong with him?" Morgan demanded as Adrian nodded his head

"Owen has a series of bombs inside him" Jasmine said

"Bombs!" Both Jack and Morgan exclaimed

"This has Pole written all over it, if we say anything even close to the information these crystals need it'll drain him, take his abilities, he'll never wake up, the wrong person get's shredded. Now I can get these Crystals out of him but if I'm right about the counter then I have to break the law and only I am authorised to do that. I'm dead. You can't trace anything back to me" Jasmine said

"Oh God!" Jack exclaimed,

Adrian and Morgan wrapped loudly on the door to Chrissie' apartment. A pissed off Brendan asnwered the door,

"It's 5:30 am!" He snapped, "One of you better be dying"

"Owen has bomb crystals inside him" Adrian said, "I have a list, mum needs to know the counters" He added as Brendan grabbed him and Morgan inside,

"Bomb crystals?" He said as Chrissie came out of her room, yawning. She shared a look of shock with Brendan, If Jack so much as says the wrong thing...so much for my lie in, put the kettle on"

"Sure" Chrissie said

"Not you, these two" Brendan said, "You're part of the furniture now I only make tea for guests" He told them

Out of ear shot Chrissie took the list,

"The counters for these are all illegal on Earth...and Croxten, Galafray, Gallifrey EY, Coreville, T5H, huh, they're also hidden in a lab in the secure storage warehouse. Jack has an illegal alien surgery...plus one in Brixton that the 11th Doctor does locome for on occasion actually"

"Can you mask it?" He asked her

"I'll warp the signal so the court believe this to be a Cube School experiment under cotrolled enviroments" She said, then as Adrian entered the room with tea for himself and her she forgot who she was, "You look a lot brighter than when I saw you last"

"You were at the hospital with me?" Adrian asked with a smile

"Course I was, we're friends aren't we?" She smiled, "If things were different...would you go out with me at all?"

"Give me strength" Brendan said rolling his eyes

"Why not?" He said

"You can come on holiday with us this summer" Brendan said to Adrian,

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Chrissie said

"Technically speaking he's my nephew and now Jack and I are on speaking terms it could do me good to get to know his family" Brendan said

"That makes me and Adrian cousins" Chrissie said

"You're not related by blood what's the problem?" Brendan said

"Adrian, would you like to come on holiday with me?" She said to Adrian

"Why not?" He replied with a grin

It felt like ages before Michael arrived at the hub with three SLSC colleagues but once he did things moved quickly. Owen was strapped up and rolled out,

"We're using the port to get to SLSC" Michael said

"Micahel...about Honour" Jack began

"Not the time Jack, I'm not under your authority, I'm under Jasmine', Adrian', Emperor and Silver Line Space Corp. I do as I'm told without emotion, I had those removed before I took on this roll. If you're coming with us, move now, if not then get out of my way"

Jack was shocked. He looked at Jasmine and then left with Michael. Pitch accompanied them and Jasmine left with Chris.

Brendan opened the door to Jasmine and Chris, he had Adrian, Morgan and Chrissie around the living area on the carpet, alien medical dictionary on one side and a list,

"I have them looking up the counters, it'd take me all day otherwise. How's Owen?" He said

"Owen is on his way to SLSC now" Jasmine said

"You didn't go with?" Brendan asked Chris

"I have to look after Vera' lot while she's away" Chris replied

"We close to completion with this list?" Jasmine asked

"Done" Adrian said raising a hand as though in class

"Same" Chrissie said

"Yeah I'm about done" Morgan said

"OK you, Chris and Adrian go to the storage unit, Chrissie and I will head for the hub with Morgan" Brendan said

Adrian didn't know what to expect as they ventured into the secure storage facility. The notion that Jack was actually a practicing alien Doctor was news to him. He followed Jasmine and Chris into the elevator hidden behind a mirror at the end of the corridor and looked at all the minus buttons on the pannel to his left.

"What floor? What is all this?" Adrian asked

"-101" Jasmine said, "The first block of floors house objects and data confiscated by Jack or handed over to Jack by authroised personel only, found in the Doctor' possesson. They also contain within them something you're not aloud to see. Files on everything your future self has done to ensure what has been made public knowledge about the Doctor on Earth happened exactly as they perieved it to be. It also contains boxes with files containing tests Jack has put in place to test the loyalties of each Doctor 1-the present"

"Oh wow" Adrian sighed, "This alien practice?"

"It's not exactly legal. Jack can only open for 3 hours a day while Claw. This is because if T5H catch his signal while his Time Lord self is dormant their people, desperate for help and not under Pole' control will bombard Owen with messages and right now he's not in a position to help" Chris told him

"When you say bombard with messages?" Adrian asked

"Whatever he sees will come to pass here, people who die there...whoever is in the place that location sits in this city will die the same way" Jasmine told him

"Jesus!" Adrian exclaimed

Just then the lift stopped, the lights went out and the elevator doors opened to nothing but black fog,

"What's going on?" Chris asked trying to get the elevator to start again,

"Oh...shit, that smoke, it's a Time Lord resurrection on a being that never was a Time Lord" Jasmine said

Adrian used his sonic to light the space and screamed when he saw Uncle Ryan' face waving from side to side in front of them.

He and the smoke darted away and the lights came back on,

"Who'd bring him back!?" Adrian gasped

"Let's find out" Chris said

"You can't go out there!" Adrian screeched

"Becasuse we're safe in here" Jasmine said sarcastically

Adrian whimpered as they stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor,

"Ryan" Jasmine called

Ryan came right up into her face as a cloud of black smoke and then solidified,

"Where is Owen Harper?" He demanded, Adrian made to attack and got thrown down the corridor and into a wall at the far end, without Ryan laying a hand on him.

Chris got out his gun, Ryan grabbed is from him and tossed it so it landed and went off just beside Adrian' head,

"What do you want?" Jasmine said in question

"To save Owen from that God forsaken planet" Ryan said

"You want me to believe you want to help Owen when you just tried to kill the Emperor?" Jasmine said

"The Darlek' don't control me anymore, I don't want to care but I do" He spat, "And that was a warning, does it look like I need weapons to kill your son? I'm a walking TARDIS now"

"Who did it? Why?" Chris demanded

"To hell if I know, as for the who...who indeed?" Ryan smirked

"The Doctor wouldn't resurrect, he doesn't know how" Jasmine said

"Looked the a Doctor to me" He smiled

"I don't trust you" Jasmine said

With that she ported Ryan to the secure cell the cave man was residing in.

Ryan' screamed rang out all over Torchwood as he realised he had no powers here and a force was preventing him from porting out.

Brendan and Chirssie looked at each other in shock,

"Ryan" Brendan breathed

"He was revived by a Doctor" Chrissie said

"Which one?" Brendan asked

"Give me some time, I'll be baby sitting Honour tonight I can hack into my console from his secondary console" She said, "Should we tell Jack?"

"Not yet" Brendan said

Jasmine led Adrian and Chris into Jack' lab. Here they found every counter they needed and proceeded with the long task of placing the right quntity into disolvable bullets and placing thoes into an device similar to an allergy testing kit,

"Right, that's done, I need to get out of here...take Adrian back to the hub" Jasmine said to Chris

Adrian knew better than to back chat her mum about letting him go with her so he submitted

Jack sat worrying on a chair in a cosy staff room. He looked up when Michael came in,

"Michael...what's going on? How is he?"

"I need you to tune into him. I need you to use your telepathy" Michael told him, "There's increased brain activity, the memory section, it started off with him being shot at Pharm and now he's seeing moments, I need you to get him to come back to this life"

Jack nodded and followed Michael to the chamber that Owen was in. He entered a red tiled room with cylinders all around and one glass one in the centre, lit with a soft gold light. This was the one Owen was in.

Jack stood before him and took a breath,

"Owen" He said in his mind

"As long as humankind exist I will stand" Owen said

Jack was transported to the night in the hosptial when Owen beat death,

"As long as humankind exist I will fight!" Owen snapped

In Owen' hand appeared a sword,

Suddenly Owen and Jack were on the battle field and Owen was using his force field to aid his army. He was shot with an arrow, forcing Owen to kill everyone, then as they all fell he crouched and cried,

"I failed"

"No you haven't, this is just a simulation" Jack tried to tell him, "I need you to go back on yourself now, you know what to do when you get there"

"Collect the souls of the hidden for the many" Owen said, then looking up he said, "How?"

A drop of silver blood fell to the ground and a horse came of it,

Jack stepped back in shock,

"Can't be"

"What?" Owen asked weakened

"You bore the Soul Catcher, he's a ghost, a being feared by humankind and Time Lord alike, even the Darlek fear him, he's you"

Now Jack was watching child Owen on a bike with his aunt in Limerick,

"Tell Rose what you're going to be when you grow up dear" She said

"I'm going to be a Doctor, gonna make people better I am" Owen grinned goffily

Now Jack watched Owen' shock as he found a Torchwood file and shared it with Tosh,

"Mum worked for UNIT Tosh, she killed my aunt, says here my father' name is classified"

"I'm sorry Owen" Tosh said, sharing a look with Jack' earlier self

"Why are you sorry? Get your coat, I'm taking you to dinner" Owen told her

Tosh left to get ready,

"You love her" Jack' earlier self teased, "You want to hug her"

"Tommy' being woken up tomorrow, she's going to need me more than ever if the time lines merge" Owen said

"You think they will?" Jack' earlier self asked nervously

"Call it intuition...Jack?" Owen said

"Yeah?"

"Think I'll ever find him?"

"Maybe you already have" Jack said, Owen frowned, "Well, if he's secret service then he's always had your back and he always will no matter what you do or where you end up" He continued tapping his shoulder,

"Jack...I do love Tosh" Owen said

Jack smiled

"And I love you" Jack' earlier self and now self said at the same time

"I mean it" Owen said

"So do I" Jack said, "Just not like Ianto, it's a different love"

"You got kids?" Owen asked

"Three" Jack smiled, "One Granddaughter"

At that moment Tosh came back,

"Ready?" She smiled

"Yeah"

Jack was back in the chamber,

Owen was smiling slightly,

"It's working Jack" Michael said, "Jasmine' here, she's got the counter for him...she also says to tell you Uncle Ryan has been ressurected by a Time Lord"

Jack looked at Michael in horror,

"What did you just say?"

There was no time to explain. Owen was taken from the chamber and into a quarantine room where he was strapped and then shot by Jasmine, with the device full of counters. She then left the room and the room was locked and bolted.

The crystal bombs shot out of Owen and came for the glass. They dropped mid flight and blew up where their fell.

Now the coast was clear the Doctors were aloud in,

Jack looked at Jasmine,

"Ryan...really?"

"I'm afraid so" Jasmine said

As Owen was wheeled into the medical suite at Torchwood, Jack was surpirsed that Morgan wasn't there but then he and Jasmine heard Morgan' screams for help.

As Jack and Jasmine ran from the room they mist Owen take a gasp for air and the water in the tanks started to vibrate.

Jack and Jasmine found Morgan and Adrian tied up and the caveman dead. Ryan was standing over them,

"You do this to them and expect me to trust you not to kill us all!?" Jasmine snapped

"You!" Ryan said, looking past her to Jack, "Couldn't even face me when I was a threat"

He turned into black smoke, ran at Jack and fired him through the doors leading out of the corridor the secure cell was in,

"You not going after him?" Morgan asked as she untied him and Adrian

"He's got it" Jasmine replied

Suddenly the hub was quaking,

"What's that?!" Adrian screeched

"Owen!" Jasmine said eyes wide

They all ran but stopped on reaching the hub, Jack was glowing white and was going up against a black cloud. Ryan reappeared and retreated and then Jack lost his footing as the floor split and water started to pour in,

"Owen!" Jack screamed and he ran into the medical suite, Jasmine, Adrian and Morgan followed and Jack found Owen almost fitting, "Owen! Open your eyes, I've got you"

Owen opened his eyes and the quake stopped, then he started gasping, Jack instinctively took the mask and then checked his heart. Jack then stepped back a foot to let Jasmine check him over,

"He's alive...Owen' alive" She said

Tears filled Adrian' eyes,

Morgan looked at Owen in shock,

Owen then sobbed, years of bottled up hurt flooding to the fore. Jack grabbed him and held him and cried alongside him,

"You're back, I got you back" He said, kissing his head, "My miricle"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Gwen Falls**

Chrissie left her apartment and stood perfectly still as she heard a mermaid cry,

"Oh I do not like that at all"

"Chrissie?" Brendan said tapping her out of her trance, "Pasty is that way"

"Shut up, I'm seeing exploding blood packs but no bodies and three bodies with holes in their eyes, Owen' heart beating and a dead mermaid" Chrissie said

"Take the neighbour' dog for a walk" Brendan said

Chrissie used her hand to light the space ahead of her. If anyone were to walk by they'd have seen a non existant torch. She was scanning the water with blue Xray light too. As the dog started to bark she realised what she was looking at, a mermaid.

"Eva" She said, then crouching she scanned her, "Four bodies...you're well hidden, now why were you here?" Chrissie placed her hand on the head of the mermaid and was ported

Chrissie appeared in a fast disappearing Ocean on a boiling planet. Dead mermaids littered the seabed, some had plague and others had small pox,

"Take the ones that didn't react, they'll make the journey" Someone called, as Chrissie ported out that same someone noted the light she emmited, "What was that?"

Chrissie screamed when she returned and found Brendan standing there,

"You know your not to port without me" He scolded

"Sorry...I know but...was I right about Owen?" Chrissie asked

"Why're you doubting yourself, yes you were right about Owen" Brendan said, "They're on their way over now with a search team from SLSC"

Within an hour the exploding blood packs had been located with three of the bodies being located nowhere near the blood packs.

"That's not the last of them" Chrissie told Owen, "There's another in the water but it's well hidden, if you do an autopsy on the mermaid I think you'll find it's what killed her"

"These bodies aren't Torchwood' problem, it's scary but they're not..." Owen began

Chrissie looked over at Adrian in the distance,

"Before I forget everything, check the eyes Owen, these bodies are directly connected to you. Someone knows your alive"

Owen checked the eyes and then looked up at Jack and Adrian in shock,

"What is it?" Adrian asked

"I was killed at Pharm and these bodies are from Pharm" Owen said

"You shouldn't have to see this" Adrian said to Chrissie kindly, "I'll take you home"

"Thank you" Chrissie said

Owen went from one body to the next and then looked at Jack as he came in check on him,

"Something doesn't add up" Owen said, "There are two holes in each eye not one in one but they are all ex paitents that didn't make it out again. We arrested everyone"

"I know someone, who was there" Jack said seriously, "She could get access to bodies"

"Gwen? She's not smart enough for this kind of game, how would she know I'm alive now?" Owen said dismissively

"Maybe Daisy let it slip, she's a Time Lord, if she so much as thought of you she'd hear your heart beating" Jack said

"Daisy..." Owen sighed

"She didn't betray us, I asked her to get closer to the enemy" Jack told Owen

"Which one?" Owen said with a shake of the head, "Where did that come from?"

"Go with it Owen, say what you see, what you feel, what you think. Something' coming and I now need to prepare you, I need to elevate you to a position of unbreakable power. I'm never letting you die again but it won't happen over night" Jack said

"You needed me for something...me not the others, what were you keeping me for?" Owen asked

"I can't tell you, you're not strong enough yet...you're not like the others Owen, you're something different, you can read my mind for God sake, no one but Jasmine can do that" Jack said, he then took out a syringe, "This is a blood tonic, it may have some side affects, now that you're alive you'll need to have one of these once every second week for three months because of your father' DNA but I can't let you drive a car for 24 hours after each dose. You may as well have the first now. We can't do anything else tonight, Brendan and SLSC are still scouting for the body in the water, if the mermaid consumed her blood we'll need it to compare"

Owen nodded and Jack injected the tonic. Owen suddenly felt dizzy and passed out in Jack' arms before glowing for a few seconds.

Adrian entered his apartment, dropped his keys and sighed as he saw Liam' picture,

"What am I doing with this girl Liam?" He asked it as he took the picture into his hands and sat on the sofa with it,

He then dozed off.

The picture glowed.

Liam was in a fire cavern, he was about to attack the blonde man that had just appeared before him until he showed him a photo of Adrian,

"What's your game?" Liam asked

"Spies have ways of relaying messages to other Time Lords when one of their own is in trouble. Owen lives. Someone is out to kill Owen. Someone once concidered close. Adrian is currently holding his favourite photo of the two of you. I need you to think about that photo, not the moment it was taken. Just that photo"

"OK" Liam said taking it all in,

"Tune into Owen first and tell me what you see" The man said

Liam closed his eyes.

Liam appeared on a beach and started digging, though for what he had no clue. Suddenly he came upon a bike, the bike Owen rode as a child with the words Doctor Owen Harper on the side in red.

Liam opened his eyes,

"Someone else is in the frame" He said

"Don't tell me, tell Adrian" The man replied

Owen woke up in his bed in his apartment to find Jack crossed legged before him and Morgan by the door, watching him,

"I'm not going to die Morgan" Owen said softly

"Just checking" Morgan said before leaving the room,

"He's a soft hearted kid that one" Owen smiled

"Your hard work" Jack said

"Nah...I'm not fit to be a father figure to anyone"

"But you are, to him. You've given him stability" Jack said, "You're a father Owen, it's all downhill from here"

They laughed,

"If Martha had stood in the way would she have eneded up dead instead of me?" Owen asked

"No...I saw the same file you did I just couldn't prove it. We have two suspects. Gwen and Martha" Jack said seriously

"Martha wouldn't have anything to gain by killing me"

"So we're back to Gwen" Jack said, "She must have been assigned to kill you"

Adrian woke up, got up off the sofa and walked over to the kitchen to make himself some tea. No sooner had he done this he could hear Liam' voice coming from the photo.

"He's not there"

"I'm here!" Adrian called, not quite sure if he was going mad or why he was answering,

He grabbed the photo and stared hard at it,

"You're hurting my eyes doing that" Liam said, Adrian screeched, "Stop screaming I need to get this message out"

"Not until you tell me where you are!"

"I don't know where I am, I need you to tell Owen something, there's a bike, someone put there but it's a trap, it's someone, who knows Owen but is being framed, this is her way of getting to him. She has information about Owen' death. There's a woman, who wants him "Dealt" with. Owen needs to figure this out quick and get in there first" Liam said

"Liam" Adrian said, "Don't go"

"Adrian, I mean it, don't lose yourself over me or I'll never find you" Liam said

"I hate that you're somewhere I can't help you" Adrian said

"Hey, it's my turn to rescue you" Liam smiled

The photo now silent Adrian burst into tears and ran from the apartment. He hammered his fists on Owen' door until Owen answered,

"I swear I'm going mad I must be"

"Adrian, what's wrong?" Owen asked

"Liam' photo is talking to me" Adrian said

Owen, Morgan and Jack looked at each other.

Five minutes later they were all stood in front of the photo,

"Well it's not talking now" Owen said

"Dig up that bike!" Liam said

Owen, Jack and Morgan screamed then Owen slumped to the floor,

"No, it's not there, it's not, it can't be"

"You know what he's talking about?" Morgan asked

"Yeah" Owen said

"Someone wants you killed for good this time Owen but she's framing someone else, that' what Liam said, he also told me he couldn't tell me where he was, that it's his turn to rescue me and if I lose myself he'll never find me" Adrian said

Morgan gave him a sorry look.

"I think I know where he is and who, put him there but we can't interfeer" Jack said, "Let's get the equipment and go and find that bike"

Jack, Owen, Morgan and Adrian scanned the beach for two hours until they caught something metal. All four of them got on hands and knees and dug until they found Owen' bike.

"We're back to Daisy" Owen said

"She's the one being framed then" Morgan said

"Only one way to know for sure, we need to test the bike for finger prints, we have her's, Martha' and Gwen' on file" Jack said

At that moment Owen got a phone call from his neighbour, telling him she'd just found some bloodied prints sticking out of his post box,

"Don't touch them!" Owen said urgently, he then told Jack and the other's what his neighbour had just told him, "We can't waist time going back to come back on ourselves"

"I'll send Chrissie or Brendan" Jack said

"Send Brendan, I don't want Chrissie getting hurt" Owen said

While Owen dusted the bike for prints Brendan went back to the apartment block for the bloodied ones and tried to reassure Owen' neighbour,

"It's a bad joke gone wrong Mam, nothing to worry about" He said

"Not very funny" She sighed

"I agree, I'm just going to take this and you won't have to look at it anymore" He told her

"Why're you wearing gloves then if it's a joke?" She asked with suspicion

"I don't want to get ink on my hands" He told her and he took the paper and left.

"You took your time" Owen said slightly narked as Brendan arrived,

"Your neighbour is a very suspicious woman" He replied

"I have the ones from the bike" Owen said taking the bloodied ones, "Let's do this"

They went up to Owen' lab on the 3rd floor and ran them through the computer. They got a match for the prints but not the blood,

"Daisy' prints...Martha' blood" Jack said

"How'd you know the blood is Martha'?" Owen asked

"I remember the code, I did a check on her when she arrived at the hub the night you were killed. I was suspicious about how she knew we needed help, I covered for her, said I'd called when I hadn't and I struggled with it until Chris told me about Pole' hold over Torcwhood. Suddenly a lot of things began to make sense" Jack said

"So Daisy is in trouble" Brendan said, "You need to get her out of there"

"Assign me" Owen said to Jack

"I can't it's your own case" Jack said

"You could use a code name" Brendan said, "Faith...?"

Gwen was suspicious and Martha was nervous as Daisy was tapped on the shoulder by two army men and led away. They then both watched her being led into a car from their office window,

"Who're they?" Martha asked

"No idea...never seen them before" Gwen said

"Think this has something to do with Owen being alive again?" Martha asked

"Where'd you hear that?" Gwen demanded

"Whispers...is it true?" She asked excited

"I'm waiting for proof" Gwen said, "Coffee?"

"I'll get it" Martha said, suddenly uncomfortable

Daisy squinted as a light was turned on and she found herself in the interrogation room at the Torchwood hub. Once she realised where she was she sighed with relief,

"That's a genuine reaction, fall back" Jack said from his viewing room.

Jack and Owen joined Daisy,

Daisy folded up in Jack' arms and then Owen grabbed her for a hug,

"A beating heart. Let's keep it that way huh?" They looked at each other, "Pole cracked my head open like an egg, ACID had to step in. They patched me up but by then he knew and Gwen began her campaign"

"Wait does Pole know who Owen is?" Jack asked alarmed

"He knows but he doesn't have a face, he's not the only man here at the hub" Daisy said, "I left to get you proof" She added to Owen, "About what happened at Pharm"

"Go on" Owen said

"Did you never look at the bullet? I mean really look? It only fits a certain type of gun, Jack' gun. She took something from the safe first week"

"Something that altered what we saw" Jack realised

"Exactly, Owen told her what everything did, did half the work for her so your gun and your bullets killed Owen and there's only one reason that would have worked" Daisy said

A tear fell from Jack' eye and he broke,

"I don't understand" Owen said

"You're part T5H, part Time Lord, Time Lords can't kill their own unless they're related" Jack said

"You mean somewhere down the line we came from the same family" Owen said logically, not even concidering the whole dad thing,

Jack looked up at Daisy in shock and then at Owen,

"Uh, yeah"

"51st century man, 21st century man, there's a distance sure and it would explian the mind reading skills and intruition, if a real medium is in the room with another medium the engery is hightened, they can obtain more information. He must really hate our family to do what he did"

"What about Gwen? What was her motive?" Jack asked

"Let's go and find out" Owen said

Owen walked right through UNIT, grabbed Gwen by the shoulder and lead her into her office, shutting and locking her door,

"Owen" Gwen said, "I'm not interested in picking up where we left off"

"We are" Andy said coming out of hiding, Gwen looked at him in shock, "You see we're fully aware that this Pole fella wants to hurt Owen but he doesn't know which Owen to aim at. You however do, you did, you hounded Torchwood after that first encounter, while the rest of us just got on with things. It's time to stop lying to us. Who ordered you to kill Owen?"

"No, not doing it, he'll come for me" Gwen said

"Wrong answer" Owen said and he blew her away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Mark**

**Yesterday: **Owen walked into Jack' office and put a leaflet down on his desk. Jack looked at it and then looked at Owen,

"What is this?" Jack asked

"It's a combat fitness course, I thought we could run it together, you, me, Morgan and pitch" Owen said

"Rift quiet huh?" Jack asked

"The rift is dead" Owen said

"Make it interesting" Jack said

"How much" Owen asked

"You are my..." Jack stopped himself, "Sure what about 100 for completing the course first, 50 for a place but before anyone else in our group and Jasmine come too"

"I'll beat Jasmine any day of the week, she may have me over a barrle with magic, charm and sarcasm and slice and dice blindfolded with a sword but she's slight, I have the advantage fitness wise" Owen said smugly

"We'll see" Jack grinned

Adrian, Chrissie, Brendan and Lydia dropped their bags in the hallway of their holiday home for the week, where they were greeted by Chrissie' brother Nathan,

"You seem familiar" Adrian said with a point

"It can't be recent, I haven't been anywhere other than Earth since 1992" He replied, "Who're you?"

"Adrian Ray, how did you know it was safe to tell me something like that?" Adrian replied

"Dad wouldn't let Chrissie date anyone unless he was an alien but I'm a bit surprised as to why he chose you, he hates your family"

Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"Past tense, now shut up before you're past tense too" Brendan said to Nathan

"There's only three bedrooms" Nathan said raising his hands

"Then looks like you get the couch" Adrian said, excusing himself and heading upstairs

"So that's your owner" Nathan said to Chrissie, "What changed dad?"

"Don't know what you mean?" Brendan said

"Yeah, right" Nathan replied,

Chrissie went off upstairs to check out her room and Brendan glared,

"Don't push it"

"He has a right to know why your sudden change of heart Brendan" Lydia said fairly

"Mum?" Nathan said in question.

"I have a mark, a Virus activated by troops, the closer they are the more chance Brendan has of finding me a cure, the further apart in heart, mind and proximity the worse I'll become until the virus eats me alive from the inside"

Nathan stepped back in shock,

"No, they can't allow that, it's blackmail, to you and to him, date my charge or she dies, that's not right"

"The deal was done on Gallifrey EY, that court, that banished the Doctor then used him and demanded his return several times, had a deal with the Dark Court Craft so any word casting done on their soil by followers of theirs or a speicies "They" respect can be done so without intervention" Brendan told him, "We were banished from both planets because I fell for a human, it was a human that created it and it'll be a human that takes it down. All we can do is make those two up there inseperable"

To Owen' shock Jasmine left them all at the start line and completed the course in record time. He came second, Jack came third...in their group anyway, and Morgan was last but he was just pleased with himself for finishing the course alive,

"Damn Jasmine, where'd you train?" He asked

"Galafray AY, the training ground, dad picked the courses" Jasmine said, "5am wake up call every saturday"

Jack made a "Screw that" noise before crashing to the ground,

"Pizza anyone?" Jasmine asked

"I'm meeting someone so I'll pass" Morgan said

"Like that?" Owen said looking at the state he was in

"Meh"

Owen let Jasmine and Jack into his apartment, pizza in hand, he put it down on the coffee table and went over to the free standing spare fridge for a beer and to put some music on, as Jack and Jasmine tucked into the pizza,

"Leave some of that for me" Owen called, forgetting the beer and coming back to sit between them, "So going back to my trip with the Doc, he was meant to drop me back here but the TARDIS had other ideas, we ended up on the Bubble Candy Academy, Jas' school"

"How did you like it?" Jasmine asked with a grin

"It was awesome Jas" Owen grinned, "But why doesn't the outer TARDIS blend in?"

"The cloaking device got stuck and Doc fell for the design, besides it has enough perception to make people walk past and ignore it, she'll only show herself to people on the court' list. For instance, Rose wasn't real"

"What do you mean? She was real. Trust me I know, I kissed her" Jack said

"She's a blue rose created by a very powerful Time Lord. He turned her into a human and sent her to Earth so that his father would survive a blast by the Darlek' on Satellite Five" Owen said out of the blue, "Woe, where did that come from?"

"Go with it Owen, that information, how do you know it to be fact?" Jasmine asked as Jack tried to take it in,

"It's like I'm in two places in the same time zone and so all of me becomes privy to information. There's a battle on Galafray with Death Soldiers, grey ghosts that steal the souls of humans to fight Time Lords, and Principle beings, Time Lords, that have lost faith in Adrian out of fear and so have turned to look like their new God, but he's not all he seems either. Honour' rose, it's a glass like orniment that houses the blue print of his own TARDIS and vital information about how to end that very battle. His book is what led him to turning the rose to the Doctor. His book was turned upside down with the righting positioned in such a way as to reveal Rose Tyler' face, beside that was the angry wolf. The Bad Wolf, whatever that means" Jack took a sharp breath in shock, "He realised he was the one who saved Jack. He wrote Rose' story from birth to death. The blue Rose. No matter what happened between the the Doctor would do anything for that rose. Rose told Doc they couldn't let Jack die in World War 2 and then on Satallite Five Honour took over, after she failed to get the TARDIS to open it's heart to her he possessed the ship himself so she'd succeed, fed his own vortex energy into her and took her back so she could bring his dad back to life. If he didn't then Honour would exist no more. What we do in the future affect what happened in our past" Owen finished

"My son loved me so much he made sure I couldn't die again, he's only here because of the Emperor, I live as long as he needs me to live" Jack said

Adrian knocked on Chrissie' door, she was crying on the sofa in the room she'd be staying in,

"Chrissie? What's wrong?" He asked

"Mum' got a virus...I overheard a conversation between dad and Nathan" Chrissie said

"Chrissie, we never get the full story that way...what kind of virus?" Adrian asked

"One that binds us...you and me, and her. If we drift she dies" Chrissie said

Adrian' hearts pounded,

"That's a Black Jack mark, who'd do something like that? We so much as have a fight she ends up in ICU"

"I know"

"I'll bet you this is why they took Liam, no distractions...no cure, but we can't just jump into a relationship" Adrian said

"I know" Chrissie said, Adrian was silent for a minute, "I know what I heard Adrian"

"I'll think of something" Adrian said and he left the room to find Brendan, "OK honest answer, I'm here because there's a mark on Lydia, if there's no future for Chrissie and I then there's not future for her correct?"

"How did you find out about this?" Brendan asked

"Chrissie overheard...so it's true? Is this why the court took Liam?" Adrian asked

"No but i'm not going to lie, it does help" Brendan said

"Right, I want to know everything"

"If you don't feel anything romantically for Chrissie then forget it, we'll accept what comes" Lydia said

"I didn't say...I like her I just don't think a forced relationship is healthy or any help to you in the long run, who put this mark on you, why?" Adrian asked

"An army of alien soldiers called Troops, controlled by Shyer and created by Segmento, she was the Emperor' adopted mother on Corevil. The Time Lords were orginally an experiment with bodies close to the human form, the Norse allowed them to live on T5H until T5H was attacked by Darlek' in the Time War...there was one survivor, Pole. In the time he'd lived there his family had started to bring in more and more humans, the two species began to fight. May Wars and peace calls later a Posture-Mite ship crashed and started leaking fuel Pole could use to control people. Jack, a child at the time, was appointed King by the people, both sides, the court legitimised it and suddenly T5H was under the Time Lord duristiction. Jack abdicated and we ran to Bo, Owen is the rightful heir but if he doesn't recall all of his abilities and learn to control them the War on T5H will never end"

"Owen' Jack'..."

Brendan covered Adrian' mouth,

"Yes"

"Who's been running things all this time?" Adrian asked

"The stand-in, people chosen by Pole and his followers, it starts off simple. They're asked to order the execution or closure of businessess of people, who will think for themselves, go against the players or people they don't trust and then they're ordered to kill their own families and friends" Brendan said

"I'm guessing when they refuse they get shot" Adrian said

"Some try to run, once out at a particular distance they realise what they've been doing and fight back but by then they've no allies and end up dead anyway. Pole then chooses another stand-in" Brendan said

"Why don't these people learn from their pasts?" Chrissie asked, suddenly appearing behind Adrian

"They don't have one" Nathan said

"Don't be stupid everyone has a past" Chrissie said

"The T5H of today are part of a living archive, every ten years the stand-in' build a new City on top of you, the only ones aloud to live in it are comprised of followers or people pretending to be followers, hense a time of peace. The lucky few break free but are talked down, and then when there's enough of them War begins again in earest" Lydia revealed

"So I get why the mark was alloud it's passing but if they can use spells then so can we?" Adrian said

"This isn't Hogwarts, you can't brew a love potion" Chrissie snapped

"No, I can use a binding spell, something that brings us back into each other' aura no matter what comes between us, so we always work together and sort our problems out as and when they arise until I can find a way to reverse it"

"That might work" Brendan said

"I'll have a chat with Vera in the morning" Adrian said

**Now: **Owen woke up on the floor in Jack and Jasmine' bedroom, Morgan was next to him,

"Huh?" He said with a shake of the head

Jack woke up with a start,

"How did we get from your place here?" Jack asked

"Glad it's not just me and I know I didn't have any beer last night, I don't actually feel like drinking it since I came back to life...no bad thing but"

Liam appeared in a mirror,

"They're all out of shape"

"Who are?" Owen asked, "How're you doing that?"

"Wrong question, check outside" Liam said before vanishing

Owen, Jack, Jasmine and Morgan opened the door and found everything and everyone bend out of shape but even stranger, no one seemed to know it was happening. They were all going about their business as normal.

"Is it the same beyond the Bay Walk boarder?" Jack asked

"This isn't on CCTV" Owen said taking pictures,

"Maybe someone should call Andy" Morgan suggested

"He'll say everything' fine, look at all these people, does it look like any of them know they look like this?" Jack said

"Jasmine, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Owen asked

"Thats a perception ship with a currupt engine doing that" Jasmine said, "If we check the CCTV for the glitch I should be able to find out which one it is"

Jack, Owen and Morgan followed Jasmine inside and down to the lower central hub, the computers were down but Jasmine still had a USB with the footage on it,

"We have no computer" Owen said

"I'm calling Adrian" Jasmine said, taking her mobile out, "Adrian, how does everything look to you?" She asked as he picked up

"What kind of question is that?" Adrian asked, Jasmine sent him a photo, "What the...? This a new app?"

"Really Adrian? Send me a pic of the view outside the house" Jasmine replied, so he did, "OK it's just here then. If I give you the code on the back of the USB I'm holding can you override a computer to view footage and tell me when it starts to glitch and anything out of place you can pick up on?"

"Uh send me the code...I may need a bit of time though" Adrian replied

"That's fair"

"What're we looking at here?" Jack asked while they waited

"OK so a Time Lord framed a T5H for a crime he didn't commit and as a result he ended up on a space prision, if there's Blue Mercury in the air then he's got control of the prision ship and has zoned in on the Time Lord, that framed him. He wants revenge and absolution...on Earth' soil, only T5H' King can auhtorise that"

"Uh oh!" Jack said

Adrian was able to go one better. With Brendan' help he was able to view the ship and locate a body, the body of the Time Lord. He was also able to get a tracker on the prisoner,

"OK mum, we have a dusted Time Lord and an abductee" Adrian said

"What?!" Jasmine exclaimed

"A human...he's heading in my direction" Adrian added nervously

"He knows" Jasmine said in shock, looking at Jack, "Taking a human changes everything, it's up to you what happens to him now Adrian"

"No pressure there then" Adrian said

With Brendan by his side they went out, followed the signal and met the prisoner and his human abductee,

"You know what they did to me up there?" He spat

"I was torchured with a Thunder Chip device for 14 years, I know a little about torcher" Adrian said

"I didn't do it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adrian said, arms out

"Murder, I didn't do it"

"What can I do?" Adrian asked, this was the wrong question, the T5H killed the woman he'd held, "What do you need?"

"A life!" He screamed, "My life!"

"OK" Adrian said and he took out his cane, "Man to cradle, remove this lable, erase his memories and distrust, let his old life become the dust, let him see our right side and with loving Time Lords reside"

The prisoner became a baby, with a tag on his wrist,

Brendan went over to him,

"Carter" He said, "We'll raise him in the 50' Bay"

"I'm just sorry we lost a human" Adrian sighed

"It doesn't have to be perminant, she was killed by an alien" Brendan said

"What're you saying?" Adrian asked

Chrissie appeared and revived the woman without Adrian even seeing it. He just rushed to the woman in shock and phoned for an ambulance,

"What do we do with the prision ship?" Chrissie whispered, "This is an Astral Port"

"Merge it with Prison 10" Brendan said

"Merge what?" Adrian asked

Brendan tapped his ear piece and Adrian nodded

**One week later: **Vera was surprised to see Adrian at the front door on her way to work,

"Adrian...this is a surprise, I was actually on my way out" She said

"I need to ask you something, more I need to know if such a thing exists" Adrian said

"Right, go ahead"

"There's a mark on Chrissie' mother, that reacts to romantic distance and emotional ties between myself and Chrissie. I need to know if there's such a thing as a binding spell and the conciquences of breaking it at any point are" Adrian said

"Oh Jesus, Adrian, you are in trouble"

"Does it exist?"

"Yes but only Owen can perform it...he hasn't a clue, who, he is" Vera replied


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**He couldn't Keep The Secret**

The TARDIS materialised across the road from where Jack and Jasmine were dealing with the body of a man in his fifties,

"What's going on here then?" The 11th Doctor asked

"Not sure, we found this man in the road and all the results from our scans tell us he drowned" Jack said

"How? He's bone dry and we're nowhere near water" The 11th Doctor said

"I know that, that's not why I called you" Jack said

"I know that" The 11th Doctor retorted and he rolled the man over to find 5 letters calved into his kneck, "HCKTS"

"He couldn't keep the secret" Jasmine said

Jack and the Doctor looked at her unnerved.

Once back at the hub Owen prepared the body for autopsy, taking photos of the letters and bruising on the body and taking swabs and samples from fingernails,

"What does HCKTS stand for?" He asked, stepping back from the body

"He couldn't keep the secret. I had a case years back, before I became trapped on the planet Waltz,

There was a murder spree in the town of Flicker Tame; we're talking 1204 here AD. We never found out what that secret was but anyone who couldn't keep it were burned from the inside out by unseen alien hands. I could offer little comfort. Suddenly the assailant went quiet and the only conclusion back then was that these men had stumbled upon a plot to destroy or overrule another alien force and were concerned these humans may have seen or heard something valuable to the opposite foe" Jasmine told him,

"I had your ship; you had no way of finding out who they were, what they were plotting or which of them killed those humans...now they're back but what do they want?" The 11th Doctor said in question

Adrian knocked on Chrissie' bedroom door, she was distracted, reading a diary and jumped out of her skin,

"Yeah!?" She snapped

"It's Adrian, you called me over" Adrian called

"Yes...sorry, come in" Chrissie called, Adrian entered the room, "Sit down, please I need you to see something"

"Should I be nervous?" Adrian asked

"It has nothing to do with "Us" and everything to do with Torcwhood, you, Liam, Emperor" Chrissie said and she handed Adrian the diary, "A diary of events, events I couldn't have been present at, like dreams but they're not dreams, I don't remember having them, waking from them, or even writing them down and that is my handwriting"

"Where was it?" Adrian asked, turning the diary over in his hands

"In a box in a hole in the wall under my bed" Chrissie said

"You think someone' abducting you? You write what you've seen down and hide it from them before you forget?" Adrian asked

"Is it so crazy?" Chrissie asked

"Aliens don't abduct, they can certainly take an interest in you but you'd only go if you were willing. I'll look into it" Adrian told her

"Any luck...you know, regarding us?" Chrissie asked

"I'm working on it" Adrian told her and with that and a peck on the cheek he left

Chrissie went out into the living area and Brendan shut off the TV,

"Why?" He asked

"The Singes are back" Chrissie told him simply and with she thought a cup of tea to herself, "He has the watered down diary"

Adrian entered his appartment and kicked the door shut tiredly, he then dropped the diary down on the sofa before making himself some tea. He turned as he heard a sizzle and found part the curtain singed,

"What the?" He said in question, examining the curtain, the floor and french doors, leading to his roof terrace,

Then he heard a thud and found the diary at his feet,

"Drowning victim on Porter's Lane...fluid in lungs suggesting he was in a fire, an unknown alien residue on the body not on the Torchwood database" He read aloud

Liam appeared in the mirror, he seemed to be in a vocanic cavern,

"I might get out of here some time this week" He said, "Hack into the CCTV for Owen' lab, I'll get you sound"

"OK" Adrian said,

Adrian grabbed his laptop and sat down on the sofa, he then hacked into CCTV for Torchwood and Owen' lab

Owen, Jack and Jasmine walked into Owen' lab and Owen took the results of his tests from a printer,

"OK, so I've examined the water from our victim' lungs and it wasn't water at all, it consisted of his natural fluids" He said, "Let me put this simply, if you're in a fire and are exposed to smoke your lungs fill with fluid and you drown"

"So he was smoked to death?" Jack asked with a frown

"Holey shit!" Adrian exclaimed

"Keep watching" Liam said

"No, I found traces of an unknown alien origin not on our database, for that and the sample I took from our victim' shoe. He was being chased by something he couldn't see and I've checked the CCTV for the area, but nothing. He must have been made aware of its presence and witnessed the death of another, then run for help or to simply get away, I'm at a real loss here Jack" Owen said

"You're not the only one" Jack replied

"The alien trace will still be there. You could try removing the CCTV of the surrounding areas and treat the lenses with Molsaphrilian minerals" Jasmine suggested

"What will that do?" Owen asked

"Help you see more clearly" Jasmine replied mysteriously before leaving the lab

Adrian grabbed the diary and read from the very beginning,

"She knew about you" Adrian said

"What?" Liam asked in shock

"You were killed by the Darlek Emperor" Adrian said, "I know how he'd have ended up where he did"

"You do?" Liam said nervously

"Well yeah, Davros was brought up on Gallifrey EY didn't you know that?" Adrian asked

"No" Liam sighed, shaken and suddenly sad. He vanished from the mirror,

"Good luck Li, wherever you are" Adrian said

The 11th Doctor sat with Jack and Jasmine in their room,

"So what did you want me for?" He asked

"Emperor has given me the same formula he used on me to make me immortal again but he's told me Owen isn't strong enough yet. I've been giving him injections to boost the defences and wake up his alien traits and abilities but it's a slow process" Jack began

"I know where you're going and the answer is no, I will not steal a recall device from the Blue Molsaphrilian caves'" The Doctor said, then before Jack could protest he added, "I do know one, who could"

"Absolutely not!" Partifimind snapped not a minute later as he, Jack and Jasmine stood in the court room, "Under no circumstances has it ever been deemed acceptable for a Time Lord to steal off one of its allies, whatever the reason!"

"What? Even if it means the difference between the saving of a planet that used to be ours, by a mortal, who has no idea he's a Time Lord Royal or his death and the continuous destruction and unnecessary agony of an innocent civilisation, a war their true king can only stop if he's immortal! Emperor has already given Jack the formula. Hardly any of Owen' alien abilities have been woken up, they have to be in order for this to work, it'll only transform the blood of a Time Lord" The Doctor said getting angry,

"How do I know you won't use it on yourself, it'd turn you into a God?" Partifimind tested

" No, I'd be a hypocrite! Partifimind, I know my elder forms were, have been and are selfish and maybe if they'd known they'd have tried to seek it out but I cannot be held accountable for that behaviour. The 7th ordering Owen' death, that was wiped from my mind"

"Woe! Hang on a second! 7!" Jack exclaimed, "What the hell?!"

"Oh now look what you've made me do! This is your fault Partifimind! You and your damn court altering their lives over and over, never revealing the reasons behind it! I can't not know everything but you can't punish me for revealing what I just did because thanks to Emperor I can never lie to these two again!"

"Oh calm down" Partifimind said, "The why is obvious, he'd tell you himself if Ryan could pin him down"

"I cannot be held accountable for that or Ryan' revival. Going back to the device a second and your question, there would be no point to Adrian' existence or Honour' for that matter and I know this is gonna work because it has to work" The Doctor ranted

Jack shook his head,

"I am going to knock someone out in a minute I really am" He said

"Some very bold statements there Doctor, another question, Time Lords are shape shifters, why have you never used that power?" Partifimind asked

"I'd rather take the credit" He replied

Jack grinned,

"There is a floor in your plan" Partifmind said

"You can't shoot what you can't see" He replied

"They see past perception we gave them that right a millenia ago" Partifimind said

"I'm not talking about perception" He replied

"No? What then? They'd still sense a theif"

"And that sense will lead them to a grave...call Liam out of the lost path" The Doctor said

"Fine but he has to go straight back the second he has the device" Partifiind said

Meanwhile at a house not two minutes from the hub a man and two teenagers are discussing a paper as paw prints burned into the carpet in the hallway outside,

"Come on dad, there's no way..."

"Secret...they're closing in...don't!" Came a voice

One of the teens and their father are singed to death while the seond runs screaming from the house,

"I'll go" Came a voice, just as sinsiter as HCKTS appeared on their throats this time

Owen was surprised to see Adrian in his lab the following morning,

"Uh, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on some sebatical?" He asked

"I have a problem. It's Chrissie, someone is taking her to the event then taking her back again, she writes about it because she knows she won't remember by the morning because they wipe it from her memory" Adrian told him

"Give me some examples" Owen said

"My abduction, my rescue, the protector and the finned tiger, the bite, the war, Honour being given to the 11th" Adrian said,

"Woe" Owen said, "We're going way back"

"Devine! Put in a cryogenic chamber! Honour' role in saving Jack from Satellite Five, 9' real feelings for him, telling a counseller after he left Jack that he couldn't be around him because he couldn't breathe. Losing him was the hardest thing he had to face since mum and me and the first chance he got he was going to wipe that pain from his memory. He didn't think he'd ever see him again" Adrian continued, "Liam' death and she had another two nights ago, I know this to be true because I hacked into your CCTV network, the 11th Doctor stepped walked towards two people who I know to be Captain Jack Harkness and Jasmine Ray. They were hunched over a body of a man in his fifties, goes on to say smoke inhalation caused the victim to drown. The man was with him when it happened; he said his male companion was burned by unseen hands, he watched through a window"

"There's a door singed shut at a body at the collage nearest the 50' Bay boarder" Owen said, taking the diary, "You need a binding spell?"

"Uh" Adrian said

"Let's deal with this, I may know someone, who'll be able to sort you out" Owen said, "We might be able to save this one, there's an address, let's go"

When Owen and Adrian reached the address of the male and his son the door was still hot to touch and Owen burned the back of his hand. He scanned the door and the front of the house but there was no fire,

"Could be a backdraft" Adrian said

"I have something we can use" Owen said and he took a small blue ball from his pocket

"What's that goning to do?" Adrian asked baffled,

Owen smashed it and the house iced over, Owen then kicked the door and it shattered,

"I got these off some elemental twinse, called Sky and Blue...I believe you know Sky"

"How?" Adrian asked

"Look in the mirror" Owen said with a wink

Adrian was stunned,

They went inside but the mintue Owen was about to examin the bodies they turned into skeletons and two words appeared on the wall,

"You lost" Adrian said

"The Singes!" Owen exclaimed backing up

Over at the collage Morgan found another skeleton and then looked sharply at Vivian, now a teenager, in the doorway,

"It's broken...we're done for" She said and with that she ran

"Owen...I just found Vivian, she said the Emperor' puzzle broke, I think she's gone to Iron Port" Morgan said when he called Owen

"I'll see if I can get hold of Jack" Owen replied

Jack and Jasmine were already on their way when Owen called,

"How did you know about it?" Jack asked

"I'll explain later, you need to get that puzzle off her, if it's not working then either she's too invested in Earth or it has a new heir" Owen replied

"I'd have guessed the same but who?" Jack said in question

When Jack and Jasmine arrived Vivian was reluctant to go with them. She was stood on the platform of Iron Port station, and had the now dull looking puzzle held out towards the trackline,

"It's over! I just heard on the radio two hosptials and a fire brigade have gone up but the dead aren't dead, they're skeltons, sound familiar? There hasn't been a train at this station for three days now. If I destroy the device..."

"That's what they want Vivian! They're using animals we can't see, called Secret's, to spread the virus, we can still reverse this, we just need to figure out who that puzzle will work for now!" Jack called

"Please Vivian" Jasmine begged, "Give me the puzzle" Vivian caved and gave Jasmine the puzzle, she scanned it, "Oh that's not good"

"What is it?" Jack asked in shock

"OK so this puzzle is the Emperor', the singes are beyond this boarder. So far all their victims came from this village and knew people from this village. If they control and kill just one, a successful keeper of Secret' then they can destroy this entire planet"

"We don't have that kind of tech" Jack said

"No but we know someone, who does" Jasmine said

Jack, Jasmine and Vivian met Owen, Adrian and Morgan back at the hub and called on Michael' experties to try and locate the Singes keeper,

"Dad is out of range" Jasmine said, then she handed the puzzle to Adrian, "You try"

Adrian took the puzzle in his hand and everything kicked off in the hub, lights blew out, windows smashed, fires started up everwhere,

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed,

"You're getting the impact of each bomb used so far" Jasmine said calm as you like

"There are people in this room that can actually die can you reign in the blasé attitude?" Jack snapped as part of the wall came down,

"Michael, the Keeper?" Jasmine said ignoring Jack

"He's a teen, on route to Iron Port now"

"We'll never make it!" Jack cried

Chrissie grabbed Brendan and ported,

"What...?"

Brendan was stunned when he appeared on the platform. He called Jack on impulse, then put the phone down as he saw the teen climb down,

"Dad, start talking" She said as laughing Singes and creatures surrounded him

"Brendan' with them" Jack said, observing the computer, "How is he...? Never mind, Adrian how are you getting on with that puzzle?"

"Give me a bloddy minute!" He snapped

"We don't have a minute" Chrissie said from her stance on the platform, pointing at the information board,

"Help him...I can't reach that kid' mind" Brendan said

Chrissie ported to just behind Adrian and placed a beam of light around him. She slowed time right down and Adrian closed his eyes. He saw himself on a train, severing the ties between the Singes, the teen and Earth, then he opened his eyes and Chrissie vanished,

"We don't need a binding spell" She said with a smile as the Singes vanished and the teen came around

"Yes you do" Brendan said

That's when Chrissie heard it but she'd used too much outer power. The teen was struck. She screamed with such power it was heard throughout the universe. Shocking even the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Shield**

Morgan looked less than impressed as Owen secured a wire to his chest and a mini cam. They were stood in the old dockyard, waiting for two members of UNIT to arrive.

"Why're we doing this again?" He asked him

**Last night: **Two UNIT members hid behind a tree as a caveman climbed out from a crater in the growned,

"We know it works then" The first said

"Not necessarily" The second said with a cough, "Let's get out of here"

"What about the caveman? We can't leave it there, it's going to kill someone" The first said

"Of course it is but it's not going to be us, shift yourself" The second said and they ran off just as the caveman picked up an unsuspecting runner and then dropped him with a hidious crack.

**Now: **Morgan looked at Owen and snatched his gun,

"Oi!" Owen said, trying to snatch it back from him

"You're mad if you think I'm going in there unarmed after what you just told me" Morgan replied, "And why're there no reports out about the caveman?"

"If we did that UNIT would know we're on to them" Owen replied

"They're after something, an artefact, what it does I don't know but it was buried somewhere here in that era and then dug up" Jack said, leaving his post

"They can't go backwards or forwards in time so they've created this device that allows them to merge the past with the present, before the artefact was found,

They haven't located it yet but the device works and that's all they care about,

What we need you to do is get hold of the plans, find out why they need this artefact and if possible the device itself" Owen told him

"They're here" Jasmine called from her position on the roof of a nearby wearhouse

Owen and Jack left Morgan alone and Jasmine hid.

They watched an exchanged and Morgan was aloud into the back of the van but blind folded. However in this one move they realised Owen was wired up and they knocked him out cold,

"He's wired!" The woman, who'd knocked him out said

"No, really!? Search him! Find out who he's working for and kill them" The driver yelled from the front

"If this virus takes hold then we won't have to kill anyone it'll do it for us in less than half the time" The woman said nervously

"Wiley still alive?" The driver asked

"Just, he's in isolation"

While Owen, Jack and Jasmine were trying to fix the last point of the wire to get the liscence plate of the UNIT van so they could follow on Andy called Owen. Owen answered and put him on speaker.

"My officers were called out to a body in the park in South Cardiff three hours ago; no one has seen them since"

Jamsine tapped at the computer in front of her and then pointed for Owen and Jack so see, eyebrows raised,

"According to this they're still there, they're completely motionless and losing body heat fast, I'm picking up on a huge amount of alien energy and it's seeping into the soil...we're on route" Owen said

Jack reved the engine and sped out of the dockyard, alarm on his face.

Once on site Jack, Jasmine and Owen crossed the corden to three unconsious police officers and a member of UNIT. Jack scanned the body but his wrist strap told him the energy was unknown so he kicked one of the bodies over and there he found white spots all over the exposed skin,

"What the hell is that?" He said in question

Adrian was staring at the computer in the hub as Pitch went through some paperwork,

"She swiped your gun to prove a point?" Pith said shaking his head, "Bet Vera loved that"

"What's it go to do with her?" Adrian asked

"Nothing...I was thinking of something else at the same time" Pitch said kicking himself

Adrian bought it,

"I'm getting concerned about this alien energy in the park" He said

"Jack and your mother went over there with Owen after they planted Morgan with UNIT" Pitch told him

"I'm sorry what?" Adrian replied

"They've been using an alien device to bring the past into the present and retrieve an artefact. They were looking for a medic to join them on a project so we sent him undercover, could the alien energy be coming from that?"

"No there is a history of alien activity in the last 24 hours separate to that but it's been shut off for the last 12" Adrian told a now concerned Pitch, "Will you call mum please? I'll see if I can find Morgan using the footage from the pickup"

Over at the secure lab Jack owned Owen was about to get flashbacks of his entrapment in a nuclear plant,

"What's stopping you from getting this...whatever this is?" Jasmine asked

Jack shook his head unknowing until Owen got the results,

"Oh you bastards what've you done?" He said, "It's alien and radioactive"

He, Jack and Jasmine backed up,

Jack then grabbed the phone and called Michael,

"Radioactive alien attack ongoing!" Was all he said,

Within miutes alarms were blaring and people were being yelled at to get inside their nearest building and to lock all doors and windows.

People crowded the cafe by the bay and talked together as one, fearfull and confused, some tried to ring relatives to see where they were. People called for someone to turn on the TV,

"There won't be anything up yet" One called

"You don't know that! Turn it on!" Another called back

So they did,

"I've already called dad" Chrissie said, "He's going to see what he can do from where he is, there's a protocal in place"

"How'd you know?" A man in a long blue coat asked

"He's in the Army" Chrissie told him, "Anything changes we'll know before anyone else"

By now there was a confrence within a local school with Andy and a few others,

"Please stay indoors, but if you're out and can't find shelter then get to your nearest bio tent located outside each hospital. Plans are being put in place as we speak and white treated tunnels to all underground shelters, we're going to be evacuating the hospitals first and will be working our way through the city throughout the night" Andy said calmy, he was asked about ninety questions at once there after, "We're safe for now, those caught outside will be treated accordingly. We were made aware of a radiation attack after the autopsies of three of my officers earlier this evening"

"Something' off about this" Chrissie whispered

"In what way?" Sal asked

"We aren't under attack, something else is in play, it's the protection of an artefact" She said reaching for her diary,

"Who's been wiping your memory?" Sal asked

"The Doctor" Chrissie said

"Well how is knowing what this is going to help Torchwood, we can't leave this building"

"I'll port if I have to" Chrissie said

"No you won't" The Doctor said appearing from out of the staffroom, "You don't have permission without Brendan, leave it with me"

Morgan, now awake but sore, was lead by the woman, who'd punched him, towards the room her co-worker Wiley was being kept,

"Why did you knock me out? Who I work for is irrelavent now unless I can treat the virus this man has" He said

"It's connected to the ripple device I know it" She said, taking a set of keys to the room out of her overcoat with shaking hands,

"The thing that brought the caveman here?"

"It located something else" She said

They then took a breath as they realised Wirely was now dead before both being locked in by Pole. They both screamed and ripped the room apart in an attempt to find a way out.

Adrian and Pitch were in the lower central hub, talking to Jack over speaker,

"Daisy and Chris are in the South of France, they're fine. It's just the Bay but they're not taking any chances, the rest of Wales and England are being put on red alert" Pitch said

"I've found Morgan, 25 miles south west, an abandoned nuclear air raid shelter. They have the DNA profiling of everyone working for them, Morgan is trapped in the medical department with two bodies,

Both have been exposed to this virus but Morgan remains, for now, unaffected" Adrian said

"Oh thank God!" Owen exclaimed, "What about the device?"

"It's there but ineffective right now. Pitch managed to get onto the scheduling for this mission; they're gonna reset it. Going by UNIT' main sight they've located an ancient artefact, its identity is being kept from the staff, there's nothing to tell me what it is, what Pole wants it for or what it does. I do have some good news, I've been looking at this energy and effects can be reversed using a chemical called B12 Capleson, two parts ZX4 and Silver Web whatever that is" Adrian said

"Get yourself over here" Jack said

"How?"

"Use the disused waterpipe it'll take you straight here, we're on the lower 15th" Jack said

Jack looked at Jasmine and Owen,

"We can use it as a vaccine for anyone not affected but at risk. There are no side affects because they're all natural chemicals any human who travels in space with the Doctor or those with a time slip device would consume anyway without even knowing it" Jack said, then to Owen he added, "Go and wait for Adrian, it shouldn't take him too long to get here and he should arrive on the lower 20th floor, it's not numbered anymore, the sign fell off"

Owen left the lab with a nod.

As he did the TARDIS materialised and the 11th Doctor stepped out,

"Liam has the device you need...UNIT have found the Shield. I'm sorry Jack"

"No Doctor, I can't do this to him now he's too fragile" Jack said

"Listen very carefully to me. You have exactly fifteen minutes to get to the Bay, the water is draining from it, that's where the Sheild is now. Owen is the only one who can stop this Virus and you know it"

"No, he'll know what he is. They'll know" Jack protested

"Jack, the TARDIS gave me this information, you can question me but don't ever make the mistake of questioning her. You get Owen prepared, I'll retrieve the device from Liam" The Doctor said

At that moment, Adrian and Owen arrived,

"What's going on?" Owen asked

"Uh..." Jack stammered

"This is about the thing UNIT are after" The Doctor said

"It's a shield of dark matter, one of two, but it only reacts to particular alien forms. Not humans. It has a defence mechanism that releases a virus into the air, the Corpse Virus, and its main ingredient is an alien radioactive element called; Tisophate 5H a mixture of Time Lord radiation and a natural radiation found in the sun that heats up the planet T5H. Its original wearer was a Time Lord, Mo. He was my father; it was stolen by Emperor, from Shyer and struck with blue lightening so that it'd be forced to work for us instead" Jack revealed

"How do we stop it?" Owen asked

"You have to stand before it and if it recognises a good intent within a blood form it sees as alien then its defences will be shut down and everything will be put back in order" Jack said

"Sounds simple enough, what am I doing?" Adrian asked

"You're going to deliver the antidote and vaccine to the army, I've made sure the team distributed to the Bay area took Chrissie to her father at Wayfort" Jack told him

Adrian nodded,

"After that, we need you to get Morgan out of UNIT' temp base" Jasmine said

Chrissie sighed with relief as Brendan brought Adrian into the bunker she was waiting in with other people from the area,

"Look, who I found" Brendan said, "He's brought the vaccines for this base"

"What's going on out there?" She asked as he gave her, her injection,

"An alien device. It can be reversed with that vaccine I gave you, and Owen can shut it down but right now Morgan is trapped in a room with two dead bodies, on a base being used by UNIT and I have to go and rescue him...I'll come back" Adrian said, noting the look of concern on Chrissie' face

Brendan left them to it,

"How do I know you'll come back?" She asked

Adrian gave Chrissie his sonic device,

"Now I have to come back" He said, "You're infuriating and you're a mystery but...it's a turn on, I don't know why I didn't notice you before"

He turned to leave as Chrissie grinned,

"I can't take your sonic...but I will take your gun, my Doctor doesn't need them" She said

Adrian winked at her and gave her his gun before leaving,

Over at the bay Jack, Jasmine and Owen arrived to find the last of the water being drained and two UNIT members started digging,

"Jack?" Owen said in question,

"Not yet" Jack said with a shake of the head, There was a flash and the two UNIT members were thrown from the sheild now visible in the wet sand. They had white marks all over them. Owen went quiet and then climbed over the bars and floated down to the seabed, "Oh shit, he's in knight mode. He's more powerful than me now, I can't help him"

"As long as human kind exists I will stand. As long as evil persists in it's pursuit against Time Lord and Human Five or Corevilite I will fight. I am the Guardian of the Emperor, I am your ruler by obligation now hear me. Shut down your defences and repair the damage you caused" Owen said, eyes aglow

There was a flash of light, the water returned to the bay and Owen floated to the surface.

"Owen!" Jack screamed, then to the sheild he pleaded, "Bring him back!"

"He's reenergising. He has a connection to Faith, and Faith' double, created by Shyer Folding had control of the element of water. With Ocean in Orphisvile she loses her power, were she to escape then this power would be returned to her but until then Owen can breathe underwater...it is time!" Came the voice of the sheild,

"He's not ready! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Jack screamed

"He knows enough to do this!" Came the voice of the shield

Owen opened his eyes,

"The crown no longer withholds the power to track those who have failed in their reign, their fight for freedom and peace; it shall be destroyed this night"

Gold ligh left Jack' body and became the crown, Owen then appeared before it, held out his hand and destroyed it before passing out on the ground with a shudder as the sheild and Owen became one.

Adrain used as little force as possible in finding a map and a route to where Morgan was trapped. He followed each corridor with his finger until he had a passable route, he then used a map of the vents and wire to feed seditive gas through and to different areas of the base before setting them off and using the only route free of the gas to get to Morgan,

As the UNIT members were human they paid him no attention,

Adrian used the sonic to get the door to the room Morgan was trapped in open and pulled him up onto his feet.

"You've had a crappy night huh?" He said

"As long as they pay me" Morgan said, Adrian laughed, then as the two victims of the virus woke up he and Morgan punched their lights out, "Fancy a nightcap? I don't want to drink alone"

"You asking me out?" Adrian asked

"God no!" Morgan said

The 11th Doctor handed Jack the device Liam had obtained from the caves as he watched Owen' unsconscious body in his lab,

"The device as promissed" The Doctor said

"I can't use it on him until he stablises" Jack said nervously

"He will...Pole force our hand Jack" He said

"I know...but if he doesn't get a handle on his regenerated radiaton he could destroy the planet now screaming at him to save"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Ryan Returns**

Jack sighed as he came into his lab with a coffee in hand until he saw Jasmine scanning Owen and readying the recall device,

"He's stable, but there's a shift, and energy similar to the TARDIS. We have to do this now" She said

Jack took the recall device from Jasmine and placed it into a slot on the machine above Owen. They then stepped back and watched a light start from Owen' middle then go down to the feet and up to the head. Jack then walked forward and injected the formula to make Owen immortal straight into his only working heart of two. He then took a knife and cut Owen' face. His face healed instantly,

"Welcome to my world Owen"

"It's going to be a long night...he's already dreaming" Jasmine said nodding at the computer

Jack looked at Jasmine nervously,

**Owen' dream: **Owen was in a throne room of a palace deep underground, he watched two guards drag a poor man up to the feet of the stand-in and then kick him down,

"What're you doing?! Let him go!" He yelled

"Please Mopalsa I did what was asked of me, enough is enough. You're no more a king than I am. His people are crying I can't stop them; I don't want to" The poor man whailed

"Then you have to die too" The stand-in said

Owen winced as he watched the poor man rot before his eyes after being sprayed with a clear formula that came from two points either wall.

Owen woke up with a scream, rolled and fell from the trolly to the floor. It took Jack a few minutes to calm him enough to get what he saw out of him,

"It was like I was there, I saw a man rot in front of me. His friend killed him because he wouldn't stop their people calling out for their King. There were these men in red and purple suits and the friend had this device and a gold sword; it was very distinctive and the place I was in had a very strange smell. Should I be worried?"

"Yes and no" Jack said

"It wasn't a dream was it? It was a real event" Owen realised

"You have a very powerful shield within you. It used to belong to Shyer Folding until my father removed it from him in a fight at a hotel we transferred to via a time slip during The Ninth Doctor' training after the war. He used the blue bolt to reverse the loyalties of this powerful weapon and Phelos used it to aid any true Royal of the T5H fort" Jasmine told him

Owen looked at Jack,

"No wait this should've been you. How did this happen?" He asked

"It sensed an alien presence and a good intent, and a connection to me" Jack told him

"Does this have anything to do with that Weevle bite in 06?" He asked

"I abdicated from my role as king because I was a child and I knew what'd be expected of me so I fled" Jack replied

Owen looked at him sarcastically,

"Well isn't that just wonderful, Pole is after me and I am now expected to stop a war on a planet I've never set a foot on because this shield thinks I'm the only rightful heir to the throne"

"Pole is after you for a very different reason and you are the only rightful heir to the throne" Jack said and he took a nervous breath, "I couldn't tell you before, but I guess I have to now, you're my son"

"I'm you're what?" Owen said

Adrian woke up from a nap on his sofa, alarmed to find that Chrissie was calling him. It was 2am,

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You found what, in your hallway?"

"A corspe! I said there's a rotting corpse in my hallway! It's just me here!" She said freaking out

"Don't touch it, don't move I'm coming over" He said before ringing Jasmine to tell her,

Jasmine was watching Owen and Jack staring at each other,

"Thanks Adrian, we'll be there" She said

"On a scale of 1-10..." Jack began

"You were here...the whole time. Damb our court is screwed up" Owen said

"You're not angry?" Jack asked in surprise

"At you, no. What's going to happen to me now?"

"You learn to use your skills or rather supress the most distructive of them to help me end a War on a planet that used to belong to the Time Lords" Jack said

"How old am I?" Owen asked

"You were there when they wrote the rule book for the Time Lords. I wasn't always your father, I used to revert you to childhood at the end of each era so people wouldn't get suspicious of your role involving humans eveloution but one year you got the plague and died, they brought you back with the glove and you brought death with you. You were born to a human and a piece of soul faded into the background. It'd take a recall device to make you as strong as you were then but it would only work if you died first. I couldn't kill one of my own, I was determined to fix you somehow but then someone had you shot. By taking your life they did me a favour, then I learned you'd need a beating heart, at least one of the two for that device to work. The court kept me from you as long as they could and then realised we needed each other and did what they had to to bring me into your aura again" Jack said, he then looked at Jasmine' concerned expression, "What is it?"

"The first body has turned up in Chrissie' apartment" She said

Owen bit his lip,

Brendan arrived at the hub to observe the autopsy,

He got there just as Owen was washing his hands, side eying the corspe from the sink. Jack and Jasmine were on the steps,

"The look on your face tells me this is exactly what you saw" Brendan said

"Yeah but what does it mean? How did he get here?" Owen asked

"This is how it always starts, they leave bodies for the Royal' to find, a "Hey, maybe now you'll give a crap about us", They know we're powerless against the government. The Royal Standby runs away or commits suicide, the cities grow tired of the abuse and fight back, and then they fight each other because you actually find loyalty towards the government" Brendan told him, "Some out of fear about what'll happen to them; others…well who knows what they're thinking. Soon, word gets out and before you know it you have two wars in one"

Owen shakes his head,

"Why will no one stand up to this man?"

"They have moments of peace. Pole runs a government of ex guards from the Orphisvile prison on Galaxy 10. At first the Royal Standby or King is required to execute and destroy the businesses of anyone or anything they take a dislike to and then it's their friends, their own family. All executions are done within the palace" Jack revealed, "It's buried deep beneath the beach. Anyone who tries to run, if caught are murdered and buried beneath the palace"

"Pole was one of the good guys once until the War of the Empires of Light and Dark when T5H was fired into the barrier of The Dark Empire, killing all but Emperor, in a matter of seconds" Brendan said, "The War corrupted Pole. Shyer brought him back from the dead, practically made him indestructible and dad was evacuated here, to the 1950's, where he went to Marvel Boarders for Boys, it's a hotel now"

"You honestly believe we can stop this for good" Owen said

"Now I do but we have to be smart" Jack said

While a jet carrying a pilot crashed into the canal under the watchful eye of Uncle Ryan a policeman was backing his car up into a corpse that was pinned to the wall. A corpse that hadn't been there until now.

"What the...!?"

Jack and Brendan were putting Owen through a series of tests when Jasmine came in and distracted him, a cup flew at her, she ducked and it smashed the window,

"Sorry Jas" Owen said

"You forgot to mention something Owen, before the palace" She said

"Don't tell me there's another body" Owen said

"Two actually, Adrian is bringing in the one found in the multi storey car park, he had holes in his legs,

A copper said he was pinned to the wall" Jasmine told him, "The other is pilot, crashed into the canal"

"The pilot I don't know about but the man pinned to a wall..." Owen began

**Owen' dream: **Owen was in a city, there was a riot between civilians. He watched one cop fire another across the road, pinning him to a spiked wall

"I'm sorry" Owen sighed

"It's not your fault" Jack said

It was at that momen that Adrian arrived,

"I'll do the autopsy on the officer" Owen said

"Body' in my trunk" Adrian said

"You have to be so blasé?" Jack fumed

"Have you met his father?" Jasmine said

Jack laughed.

As Jasmine and Adrian arrived at the canal the body of the pilot was only now being removed from the jet. He was placed on the walkway beside it and Jasmine let Adrian do a proliminary exam on it,

"No idea how he got here. ID says his name is Captain William Carter though of what I don't know,

I don't recognise the uniform" Andy said

"You won't, this man is from World War 5" Jasmine said

"I beg your pardon?" Andy said in question

Back at the hub Owen, Jack, Adrian and Brendan stared at Jasmine as they stood around the body Owen had just removed a number of bullets from,

"You were in World War 5...as in Earth World War 5" Owen said

"Planet Earth World War Five. Adrian was two at the time. After we left World War Three the TARDIS kept landing in warzones and after a sneezing fit from Adrian we realised the TARDIS had a cold" Jasmine told everyone, "It can be treated with A.N.R serum, only it was administered on the wrong side of the boarder and The Doctor was held for two days. Either way, this body has no time slip device and the only thing strong enough to have possibly gotten him here is the TARDIS"

"You think one of the Doctor' brought a dead body here?" Jack asked in disbelief

"I don't know what to think anymore. It's possible though"

"The 7th did some work…without knowing it, for the court. If he saw what is happening on the T5H then he might have used this as a way of warning us without warning us, without realising he was warning us" Adrian put in

"That bullet is from this era" Owen told her

"Bag it; I'll do some research tomorrow, for now I say we all get some sleep" Jasmine said

Less than an two hours later as Owen and Brendan slept top to toe on the sofa in the lower central hub, the pilot got up and walked. Ryan appeared from a black cloud and shot the man dead again before tying him up and burning letters into the screens of the computers.

"Do not get up again" He said before vanishing

Jasmine grabbed her gun, loaded it and went downstairs to the hub. She looked at the body and then at Owen and Brendan, who she nudged awake,

"What's going on?" He asked and then he saw it, "Oh shit!"

Owen woke up and then Jack joined everyone in the room,

"Do not remove the bullet next time…" He read, "Why the hell didn't the alarms go off? He didn't just get up a walk!"

"Why didn't you wake up?" Jack asked

Ten minutes later Jack, Jasmine, Adrian, Owen and Brendan were stood around the boardroom computers, watching CCTV, they saw the body get up and then being shot by nothing and no one, him being tied up too was too much for Adrian,

"What the hell is going on around here tonight? How can this hub be haunted?"

"It's a scare tactic on the part of the murderer I know that much. Owen, take out the bullet and compare the two" Jasmine said

Owen nodded but before he could leave the boardroom the phone rang,

"No...no don't" He shuddered

"Captain Jack Har...oh God" Jack stammered, "200 bodies...how many of them are children?"

Owen screamed and squatted to the floor,

"I'm gona kill that man! I swear to fucking God!" He yelled

"Who?" Jack asked

"The stand-in! The one with the gold sword!" Owen snapped, "Who found them? Where"

"Daisy, at the hotel" Jack said

"No, that doesn't make sense, I saw a school sprayed not a hotel" Owen said

Adrian did some quick work on the computer in front of him and then looked at everyone,

"Using the geographical points of both planets and assuming they're both equal in size that this hotel is where the school stands on T5H?"

Jack took a shocked breath,

"We need to help move those bodies" He said

"Yeah, yeah you're right and then we can put a stratedgy together, this bulshit needs to stop, Brendan can retcon everyone while we're gone" Owen said

"Done" Brendan said with nod

Owen took out the bullet, locked the body in the morgue and left with the others but while they were gone the pilot got up, got out and walked across the hub and up the stairs. He got as far as the slanted corridors when Ryan appeared from a black cloud and shot the man dead,

"Why're you making things so difficult for yourself?" He asked before hanging the man up on the ceiling of the slanted corridors and leaving again.

Owen was the first to arrive, his scream had everyone on edge,

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" They're eyes widened as they too saw the pilot, "How did he get there!?"

Adrian pushed past everyone to examine him,

"He was shot first"

"What?" Owen said

Down in the mortuary Owen removed the bullet,

"They came from the same gun, I hate to say this but I think Jasmine hit the nail on the head earlier,

The only way that body could get here was in the TARDIS and it's the only way anyone can get in here without setting off the alarms"

"Look it can't be him, even if it was, why would he do this? Kill you to help me sure I can go along with that, this doesn't make any sense" Jack said

"Bring in the 7th, have Michael search his TARDIS for the gun, if there isn't one we're back to the drawing board, minds eased, but if there is...well I don't know, he's got some explaining to do but up to 9 that's nothing out of the ordinary" Adrian said

Unfortunately for the 7th Doctor Ryan had been exact and he soon found himself under arrest and locked in a cell at the court, being watched by Adrian, Jack, Owen and Jasmine,

"What exactly am I being held for?" He asked

"Shooting a human from World War Five, harbouring the body and transporting it here to present day,

Shooting him again on the bullet being removed within a Torchwood base in Cardiff by King Owen the Immortal. Shooting him a third time and then hanging him from the ceiling" Michael said

The Doctor' genuine confusion alarmed Michael,

"Why would I do that? I had Owen killed sure but you told me to" The 7th Doctor said

"Huh!" Jack and Owen exclaimed at the same time from the court,

"Hold on" Adrian said as a rep came over to him with the gun, "This is Marther' gun" And with that he joined Michael and the 7th Doctor. Jack, Owen and Jasmine followed with intrigue, "Not too long ago Jack' uncle Ryan came back from the dead. He had no recollection of the rebuilding of his body,

Would you know anything about that? It could be the difference between you living a little longer in this form or this form being your last because the offence you're being accused of could see you losing your right to regenerate meaning your now form would cease to exist too, so would I because my father is the 9th"

The 7th Doctor looked at Adrian,

"Hello again" He said taking Adrian by surprised, "I was trying to help Owen you see, Pole knows how to kill an immortal, so I had to create someone as strong as the TARDIS to help him. Owen can still die, Pole has means and so dose Shyer, Ryan can't. I separated his DNA from the ash of the Darlek and used the TARDIS technology to piece him back together. Now, I don't know where he is now but I know what he's capable of"

"Can you help us track his signal Doctor?" Owen asked him

"Yes...providing I have Jasmine' permission to continute to live aboard a while longer" He said with a slight bow,

"You may" Jasmine smiled

"Oh my God this is before..." Jack began but he stopped when Jasmine jolted him in the ribs, "Captain Jack Harkness"

"Here we go" Michael said

"I was only saying hello!" Jack said

Ryan appeared in the basement of the abandoned hotel from Torchwood' first case since returning from the War and dumped the body of the stand-in on the floor. All around the walls were plastered with articles about the Wars on T5H from different stations and papers around the universe.

He send out a signal by licking his finger and holding it up in the air,

The 7th Doctor showed them the footage of the pilot' crash and the signals that arose from it's arrival. How no one batted an eyelid,

Owen was stunned,

"He can make objects disintegrate" The Doctor said, "He lay on top of the pilot's plane and took him to the present. The trip vaporised the engines and he crashed, the pilot was then shot dead and the plane exploded; it then disintegrated but not until after you'd left with the pilot. No one heard it or saw it because the body had an alien ID, meaning humans wouldn't be able to see him unless they had contact with Owen" At that moment the signal reached the TARDIS, "Uncle Ryan will see you now"

As Owen, Jack, Jasmine and Adrian met Uncle Ryan in the ruins of the hotel he had four words for them,

"You took your time"

"I can't leave Earth...but I will try and save them"

"You are their King" Ryan said

"In name only"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Owen' Promise**

Owen, Jack and Ryan stared at each other for a good minute, in utter silence as Adrian and Jasmine looked on,

"You're going to try and save them" Ryan said eventually, "You have a plan...no? But you're going to "Try" and save them. Noble, as a noble King should be but how exactly did any of you think you were going to get anywhere without me?"

"You transported over 300 bodies across the universe by giving our people the power of thought travel with weightless probes. If that's not enough you frame The Doctor. Before that you tie his son up and knock a child in Owen' guardianship unconscious before going on to attack me with a black force field and you expect me to believe I can trust you not to kill us all?" Jack said outraged

"The Darlek' don't control me anymore. Maybe I don't want to care, but I do so deal with it!" Ryan snapped

Jack was still afraid of him, Owen could see it in his eyes. It didn't exactly instill much confidence in him,

"What changed?" Owen asked

"Time" Ryan said, "The Posturmite fuel was just an underlining there's something else going on"

"You know this how?" Adrian asked

"Follow me" Ryan said and he led them to the basement and the body of the stand-in,

"Mopalsa" Owen said

"The stand-in?" Jack asked reaching out to him

"Don't touch the body" Ryan said, stopping him with a sword that had a TARDIS on the handle,

"Clearly you did" Jack retorted

"He was dead before I could reach him" Ryan replied honestly, "If I can get this body back to the hub can you do tests on it without touching the skin? It's especially important. The chemicals on his body burns and it can't be washed off, once it sinks into the skin that's it you're a gonner"

"How could you know that?" Owen asked

"Have you learnt nothing about my new form? I can get into any structure and access top secret files, corrupt experiments and no one would bat an eyelid. The main ingredients are earthbound and found in the ocean and who should I find working for UNIT in the underwater alien creatures warehouse as governor of the entire operation? Martha Jones" Ryan said smugly

"So we know how you got the gun but she'd never divulge information like that, she wouldn't even be aware of a Royal of the T5H because she never set foot on the planet nor would she know of the effects of the concoction she was brewing. He knew of the importance of the real plot remaining a secret from us let alone his staff, same as before with the time device in his attempt to retrieve Shyer' Shield, they were given instructions, not an explanation; they'd have been given the ingredients and that's it" Adrian realised

Ryan looked at Adrian,

"Not bad Emperor" He said before clicking his fingers, "Sit" Adrian sat, much to everyone' shock, "Read Owen' soul, tell me what he's hiding"

"Ryan...stop!" Jack warned

Adrian stared into Owen' eyes and Owen was still,

"I know I should trust him but I don't" Adrian said

"Ryan!" Jack snapped

"Now, now nephew say your sorry and you won't have to hear anything you mightn't want to" Ryan said enjoying himsef

"If anyone should apologise to anyone it's you, to me!"

"How far back do you want me to go?" Ryan asked, Jack looked him in the eyes, "Fine, he can stop"

Owen grabbed his head in pain,

Adrain seemed unaffected,

"You kill with mind control" He said

"Mind control, you can thank the TARDIS for that. The human brain can only take so much, ET energy is usually, by and large, incompatible with humans, so the second I started asking questions he cracked like an egg" Ryan said, Adrian shook his head, "Martha saw it. She said she recognised something similar, by then I knew who my devious rescuer was and I told her, she trusted me all because I could describe to her the interior of the TARDIS as it was when she travelled with him. I can see the whole of time and space"

"You lied to her" Jasmine said

"No, I used my resources to get you the best result and it worked. I think the sword could be significant too" Ryan replied, picking up the gold sword and passing it to Owen,

Owen frowned and broke the sword in half. To the shock of Adrian, Jasmine and Jack the Mopalsa woke up as the two pieces of sword clattered on the floor.

Owen put Mopalsa through the MRI scanner after Owen sedated him. Here he found a chip in his brain,

"Ryan?" Owen called

Ryan entered the room and Owen pointed,

"It's not mine...I'll remove it and while I'm at it Adrian can run some tests on the sword, see if the two connect somehow"

Meanwhile, Liam was about to enter an electified maze when Mo appeared,

"Mo, what're you doing?" He asked as he switched his attire to non conductive materials

"I need to warn you, you're about to go back to Earth for a time" Mo said

"Great" Liam said

"As an amimal" Mo said

Liam looked at him,

"When I return to Adrian' side, how much older than him will I be?"

"At the least 11 years"

"Am I to have a charge?" Liam asked, "As this animal"

"Yes" Mo smiled "Adrian"

"Oh...no, I'm his dog!" Liam exclaimed

"You're to be a second generation Time Lord, you'll be able to morph into a different animal depending on your abilities as chosen by each regenerative form upon your staring into the Time Vortex at head of Hysophidane" Mo told him

"May I have an update please?" Liam asked

"Owen is alive and about to go to War" Mo told him

Adrian observed the chip Owen placed before him on entering his lab. The broken gold sword lay beside him. Owen have it an uneasy look,

"What Ryan said about the sword was true. It's a computer essentially and it's connected to a receiver, IE a chip like that one there. Its how Pole really controlled the Royal stand-in, you see, the Posturmite fuel made them more attentive. The computers read every thought pattern and knew who to target in terms of their friends and relations. Who they themselves thought were a hindrance to the course" Adrian told him,

"I'm guessing these computers only work for so long before they start to realise the horror of what they're doing to their own people" Owen said

"That doesn't help us defeat them" Adrian replied

"No" Owen agreed,

"I took the liberty of doing the blood tests myself and comparing them with the fluid taken from the bodies that were transported from T5H. In three of them I found traces of Posturmite, Chlorine and a virus. They had Tuberculosis" Adrian told Owen

"The Royal Standby has Tuberculosis. They weren't picked at random, they already worked for him. Those who have a loyalty have been chipped and that's why they fear what'll happen to them"

"So, we know there's a brainwave that dissipates when outside a particular radius"

"We also know their base is beneath and at depth to be damp enough to cause respiratory problems so it has to be below the palace of the T5H" Owen replied and with that he went downstairs and shot Mopalsa dead, "He was one of them" He said I response to Jack' stunned expression,

At that moment and angry Ryan came into the room,

"Where is the body of the World War 5 pilot?"

"I took the bullet out" Owen said

"It wasn't a scare tactic, he's escaped from the building! We have to find him!" Ryan snapped

Owen looked at him in shock.

Ryan glared at Jack as he drove them God knows where in the new Torchwood car. Even Owen had no clue how this was going to help,

"We have no tracker on him, where are we even going to start looking?" Owen said

"Thak you, someone with sense!" Ryan said

"How many Captians do you think are wallking around 1950's Bay Walk Wales or Cardiff present itself in World War 5 clothing!? We will find him. I have a number of questions actually, firstly, why in God' name does the captain come back from the dead whenever you take a bullet out of him!?" Jack responded

"It's part of a defence mechanism. I'm not the one, who's after him, I'm the one, who's trying to save him. He got caught up in an own War, the deader he is the safer he is because it means he doesn't emit any type of signal to the enemy. We have to find him for a number of reasons. Firstly because I can't be certain the enemy didn't follow us through and without the captain the only way we'll be able to track it is if..." Ryan was saying until a thump nearly turned them over, "We find a body"

Jack bit his lip and they all got out of the car,

Jack and Owen found blue bristles on the kneck of the body before them,

"You really are trying to help him...but why did you head out to the Fifth World War of a planet like this?"

"Becasue he's a Corevilite" Ryan told him

Jack looked at Owen,

"He's our problem" He told him

Back at the hub Adrian took the bristles to do research on them and then joined Owen in asking Ryan about their purpose,

"This weapon was in the blueprint stages when we were there" Jasmine said.

"They made it possible by stealing the blood of the opposite boarder. Corevilite' were very peaceful people but very powerful too. However, if you were to inject that blood into a human then if injured fatally the body goes into hibernation. Everything shuts down and preserves itself. Should the wound be mended or the bullet removed they'd seemingly come back to life and they can do that ten times,

The government beyond enemy lines developed a solution and implanted a device undetectable until activated by the presence of the enemy. It had its floors but it is from where I left becoming very affective indeed" Ryan told them calmly,

"The ultimate weapon of mass distruction" Owen sighed

"Abstract the elements Adrian, it'll come in very useful in the hunt for him. By the way, Pole is upping his game with Earth weaponry so be very weary of any ammunition being fired your way by UNIT the bullets can cause septicaemia" Ryan said

"And we're going to win the War?" Owen said

"You're scepticism scares me" Ryan said

Owen stuck his finger up at him.

"Oh my God! He's in a new area but he has no idea it's another time zone, this captain. He'll find alternative aircraft and take out buildings that look similar to the ones of his original assignment" Adrian realised with horror,

"God you lot are slow" Ryan sneered, "Wayfort! He's gone to Wayfort!"

"Why didn't you tell us before now!" Jack snapped as they all head off,

"You're team not mine" He said

"I am going to slap you in a minute!" Jack yelled

"You and, who's army?" He replied

A very angry Brendan awaited Jack, Owen, Adrian and Ryan when they arrived at Wayfort. His officers were locked in combat on ground and up in the air with the World War 5 pilot,

"We have two dead officers. One of them is on the jet with an English man, who has blue stripes on his face. I can't get a clear enough shot, my pilots are fighting each other right now thanks to him; can you really fly a plane?" He asked Jack

"You think this is fancy dress? Yes I can fly a fucking plane!" Jack snapped offended

Adrian was already in the cockpit of a nearby jet, as Jack was sprouting off and was nearly taking off without him. Once up in the air Jack and Adrian assessed the situation and got the other pilots in formation so they could force the one the captain was in to crash into a hay bale. Ryan was minutely impressed by this,

"What're you going to do with him?" He asked Jack as Owen helped Adrain pull the captain out,

"Wipe his memory"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ryan pondered,

"You're not me" Jack smiled, "Tuth hurts doesn't it Uncle Ryan"

"God you're arrogant"

"I got it from my mother" He sneered

Owen raised his eyebrows.

Just as they all got into the Torchwood car a report came through on the system,

"There's been a mass murder at a Working Men's club in town. They were all ex RAF pilots" Owen said, "We don't have the solution"

"I'll get it and meet you there" Ryan said, vanishing

Jack shivered as the trunk opened. He and Owen got out to realise Ryan had taken the captain with him.

"That man...I swear to God"

Jack and Owen were shocked to find the working mens club littered with bodies, each with blue bristles. Distracted, both were nearly decapitated but Ryan turned up and saved them both before reigning in the attacker.

"Thanks" Owen said genuinely as he and Jack got up

"Hmm" Ryan replied, he then showed them the blue spatters under a blue light he had in his hand, "I used the solution on a UV, they all killed each other, he just set the wheels in motion, I see it in you. The tactic of a war yet to happen…we weren't there when it started, you can't warn anyone about it,

What if you give the enemy instructions rather than the allies a heads up?"

"You're right" Owen nodded

Meanwhile Liam had found his way out of the electrified maze, along with a nuber of coloured stones that he placed in order on a mural on the floor. From the centre appeared a man in a long grey coat and tails. He alarmed Liam a little at first until Liam realised he was just a hologram.

A door appeared behind the man now,

"To gain entry to a portal that will take you to your starting point in Adrian' life as a dog you will have to answer correctly the following questions, the answers will have a code hidden within to unlock a segment of this door behind me" He told Liam, "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Liam said

"Question one..."

The 11th Doctor looked up from the console as Owen entered the space,

"You wanted to see me regarding the fugitive now in my care at the hub?" Owen said, "The one, who was after the captian"

"Yes. Your fugitive, he's a human of sorts but he's not from World War Five Earth he's from World War Five T5H. He comes from a family of well known assassins. The Silver Assassins; set up initially to wipe out all those in line with the Corevilite before the war and then the Time Lords and allies of such after the war. Captain Carter has been trying to bring down Pole' government for near enough a century now and was pretty close to finding out his weaknesses but he was found out and got himself a one way ticket to the far future but it was a trap on Pole' part and as a source of revenge they both got caught up in the fifth world war. Using a pose structure stolen from the palace he could send messages to Pole and struck up a deal, his guarantied safety for Captain Carter' body" The 11th Doctor told him

"What do you think I should do with him?" Owen asked

"You're his King Owen, it's your call" The Doctor replied

Owen nodded, returned to the hub and took a syring with a live virus,

"Uh Owen...what're you doing with that?" Jack asked

Jack then followed Owen down to the fugitive and watched him inject the virus into him.

"He was going to get us killed!" The fugitive snapped

" You're decision to stay quiet has killed far more in the long run. In this syringe is a live virus,

Humans call it Tuberculosis, now, I'm assuming as time goes on and we vacate to other planets in search of habitable civilisations we'll have developed our immunities stronger. But how could I possibly know that if I haven't anyone to test that theory, someone from a civilisation like that…but oh wait I have you. It won't work on me mate I'm immortal. If you survive then I'll let you go, I'll even rehabilitate you but if not…well, there's nothing left to say is there"

Ryan laughed as he passed by,

"There's more of me in him than you" Ryan said to Jack

"That place is swamped with Postrurmite fuel, the second they know you're there you're finished!" The Fugitive spat,

Owen gave him a look,

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious"

The 11th Doctor walked into the control room of the 12th Doctor, Honour in arms,

"Would you be up for a spot of babysitting?" He asked him

The 12th Doctor smiled and took Honour from him,

"How long for?" The 12th asked

"How long is a piece of string? Rule number 1 of being a superhero" The 11th said

"Never leave the baby unattended, you're going to T5H with your secondary TARDIS, I remember" The 12th said

"So you'll do it" The 11th asked

"Take as long as you need" The 12th said honestly, "I needed this today...thank you"

The 11th Doctor grinned and nodded before tickling Honour' chin. He could sense a sadness in 12,

"Hey what do you mean you preferr him to me?" He lied with a wink, "He's gonna be trouble this one"

The 12th looked at Honour as 11 left,

"You're going to be the best companion Adrian ever had, you're already mine and next to K9 that's saying something" Honour made a noise, "Oh I could tell you some stories...oh you want one?" He sat down with him, "OK well first there was the time..."

The 11th Doctor arrived at Adrian' apartment as he was making tea for himself,

"You want one?" Adrian asked unfazed

"Lovely...and a Jammy Dodger if you have one" He said, "So" He said reading Adrian, "You took Chrissie away this weekend" Adrian dropped his cup, "Ha! What changed?"

"Who knows?" Adrian said raised eyebrows, "But I ended up on another plane entirely"

The 11th Doctor grinned,

"Been there...with Jack, don't let this blow up in your face...I'm going with you by the way"

"Dad you're a genius"

"Well" He blushed

"What you said just now!" Adrian said

"Uh...Ok" He said

Within minutes Adrian had organised a meeting in the boardroom with 11, Brendan, Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Ryan,

"We're gonna blow up the palace of the T5H" Brendan said with a raised eyebrow

"We're gonna blow up the palace of the T5H" Adrian said

"How? We can't get into the palace, it's swamped with Posturmite fuel and God only knows how many trip wires" Jack said

"We can't but Uncle Ryan can" 11 said,

They all turned to look at him, and so with much protestation Ryan ported to the palace, ripped out wires, raised thermoses and turned on fans, he ported from room to room, screwing up as many wires as he could and then lit a match so the whole palace blew out. Residents gathered to exclaim and talk as one and then silence fell as the sky became blue and the air became breathable for the first time in years. They then hugged each other and cried with happiness.

However this was short lived.

Pole was out for blood,

"Release our secret weapon! Smoke him out!" He said down the phone to his rep beneath the now burning palace.

70 jets took to the air and bombed everything in sight.

Owen, Brendan, Adrian, Jack, Ryan, Jasmine and 11 looked on in horror as the readings came in from Pole himself,

"Game, set and match to me bitches!" He laughed

"They had no warning…one city of how many, death toll so far 4,000"

Owen grabbed a chair and smashed the screens with it,

"Now it's personal!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Owen' War**

"We have to leave now" Jack said

"And do what? You have no structure, no plan" Ryan said

"Sometimes the best plan is to have no plan at all" The 11th Doctor said

"While his kind is blown apart?! You think they asked for that!That was just one of thousands of cities, the only warning they'll have is a news report fed through seconds before they're blown apart too. They've never had that kind of onslaught, this is the first time they've ever seen a plane or ever seen a bomb" Ryan snapped

"What?" Owen said in question, stunned by what he was hearing,

"Pole has always kept most of the technology the planet has for the running of the palace and the government, you're born in one city, you grow old in one city and you die in one city. Remember what we said? At the end of each era they just build a new one on top of you. They call it the tunnel of archives, you are the archives" Jack said

"Humankind went backwards, that' what you're telling be" Owen said

"Pretty much, yeah, only the structure and the atmospheric shell means you can just keep building, ground level will always remain ground level" Brendan said

"Then we mingle, they know who you are but they also know what you look like, Pole doesn't,

If you act like one of them they're not gonna react. We go back and use the safety procedures of the Second World War" Adrian said

Everyone looked at Adrian as though they all thought themselves thick for not thinking the same thing until he said it.

"You go, I'll keep shop" Brendan said

The next day Brendan had a shock waiting for him. Chrissie' reaction to the news for a start,

"So Torchwood goes to War and Adrian just had to go with them didn't he"

"Not to add flames to the fire here Chrissie but you know T5H was ours" He said

"Once! Not anymore!" She snapped

"There's a mist over the technicality, maybe this has nothing to do with duty and everything to do with being there for a friend" Brendan said trying to be fair, Chrissie took a cup and smashed it off the wall,

"Because that helps"

Chrissie took a broken chip out of the hole now in the wall and Brendan eyeballed it,

"Pole was listening"

"How the fuck did he even get in here?! A Time Lord and a TARDIS!"

"We've had repair men for different things this year, he could have had anyone plant it" Chrissie said

Jack, Jasmine, Adrian, Owen, 11th Doctor and Ryan were stood around the secondary console. The engines had stopped and they were scanning the area for living entities.

"OK...we're alone for now. First things first how do we get a message across each boarder without being detected? I've scanned the structure, the government has several bases underground but you probably knew that already" The Doctor said

"We can't arrest everyone, who has a cough" Owen said

"The plans for the building work are the same throughout the planet, I need one blue print, walking TARDIS, I can get through boarders" Ryan said

"No offence but, who would listen to you Uncle Ryan?" Owen said

"I'll go, I'm the Emperor...even if I don't have my TARDIS right now" Adrian said

"He can't get you through brick walls" Jack said

"I have legs" Owen scoffed at this, "Why can't I walk through the door?"

"You go out there and draw attention to yourself Pole will know we're here. The Emperor isn't likely to be working in favour of him now is he?" Ryan said

"How do we know who to trust?" The Doctor asked

"Then we set the cat amongst the pigeons. It shouldn't be that difficult to create a lie detector. We find a civilian who can persuade the loyalists they're one of them, just convincing enough to be let through the boarders; we give them the device and they employ more double agents who relay the information back to each other and then back to us. If the loyalists think they're one of them they're not gonna bat an eyelid and no one is any the wiser" Adrian said

"Excellent but I still need a blueprint of some kind" The Doctor said

"Record and filing system, the offices are above the postal service. It's all the way across town" Ryan said

"I'll find it" He replied and with that he left.

Meanwhile at UNIT Martha walked into Pole' office while he was in a meeting with a viscious looking alien,

"Don't mind her" Pole said to him,

"You wanted to see me?" Martha said ignoring the alien

"I did" Pole said and he activated a ring on her finger, "Thank you, now that I have your full attention this is what I would like you to do. Burn Torchwood to the ground and then take the TARDIS soul!"

"Right away sir" Martha said and she turned and left

The Doctor got off a wind up bus. A big key in the back had to be turned by the conductor every time it stopped. As backwards as this place was he found this to be quite the coo,

"A wind-up bus! No fuels, people have time to get out of the way...I've got to get one of these" The Doctor said

"You're not from round here" The conductor said

"No...I'm a Time Lord"

"Shit...it worked, he's here isn't he?" The conductor said

"Don't know what you're talking about" He smiled and with that he ventured into the postal service. However, after following the signs to the room he needed he found that the corridors were littered with papers, "Oh dear, someone got here first"

The Doctor found himself knocked out cold.

"Oh dear" Ryan said suddenly, Jack, Jasmine, Owen and Adrian looked at him, "The Doctor is out for the count"

"What?" Jack said

"He's being dragged into a side office as we speak...no blueprint. Oh well, I guess I'll have to just use the TARDIS to create one by scanning the underground tunnels" Ryan said

"What part of team don't you get!? You put mine and Jas' husband in danger for no reason at all! We can't show our face so how're we gonna get him out!?"

"The Doctor can get himself out, the remaining team are in danger. I'd start making phone calls if I were you" Ryan said

Brendan unwittingly let Martha in as he was heading out to do something for the Wayfort base. He paid her no attention what so ever. Martha then overpowered Chris, Morgan and Pitch, tied them up, searched for something flamable and spelt UNIT on the floor of the lower central hub, with Pitch and Morgan in the U part and Chris in the N, she then went around, dowsing everything as the phones rang before setting the whole place on fire.

Brendan was stuck in traffic when Chrissie rang him, he answered vis speaker,

"Torchwood' on fire, she's coming for me now" She said

Brendan sighed,

"Martha! Chrissie as TARDIS I deem this a situation that requires your inner Time Lord radiation so by any means take this bitch down!" With that he forced the cars behind back and then turned around to help, calling for back up on the way, "I need you to track the TARDIS"

"Which one?" Michael said sarcastically

"The one with two legs!" He snapped, "And blonde hair! North American accent! God!"

Chrissie smiled as Martha arrived at the apartment and allowed her to overpower her,

"What do you want with me?"

"I...I don't know but you're coming with me!" Martha snapped

"Hm I see well OK" She said patronisingly

The Doctor woke up in a small box room to find a scraggy, unkempt T5H staring at him with unnaturally big eyes. They both jumped,

"Did you knock me out?!" The Doctor asked

"No…I wouldn't…I couldn't do something like that…I have a nervous…nervous disposition,

I stutter…stutter when I'm nervous so it makes it…impossible…to…to make threats of any kind…any kind sir" The T5H said

The Doctor smiled,

"No, I suppose it does, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know who attacked me?"

"Loyalists sir…looking…looking for…for…Kings…they have…no more…standbys…all dead…all dead they are" The T5H stammered

"Did they try to recruit you?" The Doctor asked

"Didn't…didn't have a chance…sir…much better to…pretend…pretend to be…dumb and def sir…you can't…do as…your told by…government…if they…they think…you can't understand sir" The Doctor laughed at this, "Did I do a bad thing?" The T5H asked

"Quite the oppiste, what's your name?" The Doctor asked

"I was adopted as a child…on this…planet…adopted…children don't…don't get named…sir" The T5H told him

"That's sad...come on, let's get out of here" The Doctor replied

With that he go the door open and together with the T5H hopped in and out of different side rooms and up and down fligths of stairs to avoid the loyalists.

Meanwhile Brendan had just been notified that there were three alive but one unconscious and two dead in the fire at the hub. The cave man and the fugitive. Morgan was unsconscious and was being wheeled out as Brendan updated Owen.

"Uh, you better let Adrian know Martha took Chrissie hostage, SLSC are on it" He added

Owen looked at Adrian, Jack, Jasmine and Ryan,

"Torchwood went up in flames to the word; UNIT" He told them, "It was Martha Jones. Pole had her in a trance and we have no idea where she's gone, meanwhile Pitch, Chris and Morgan are in hospital, Morgan seems to have inhaled the most amount of smoke though, he's still slipping in and out of consciousness" Then he looked at Adrian, "Chrissie' been taken hostage, Martha' still in a trance"

"I leave her alone for five minutes..." Adrian said, failing to hide his concern, "How'd you get someone out of it?"

"You'd need a sonic, it's the only thing powerful enough to block out the signal" Ryan said

"Brendan" Jasmine said

"I'm on it" Owen replied,

"I suppose we should go out now huh mum? We have the device we need now and we can direct" Adrian said

Jasmine nodded and they left as the Doctor came in with the T5H,

"I know you're amazed right?" The Doctor said

"Not really, you've told me it's bigger than the outside the wole way here but I don't see an outside, I see a wall and bamb! Big room" The T5H said

"Hey, no stammer" The Doctor grinned, then he lost his grin and looked sad, "That's disappointing"

"You mean my reaction don't you" He grinned

"Yeah...sorry I think without speaking sometimes" The Doctor said, then he pointed, "Pack it in Ryan"

Ryan just laughed,

"I cured your friend" He said once he'd finished

While Adrian and Jasmine were teasing out the people they needed and sending them different routes to the meeting and the TARDIS for a health check, Chrissie mastifally escaped Martha, confused her and then punched her in the face but then just as Brendan and SLSC arrived Martha shot Chrissie in the ribs.

Brendan used the sonic wand to snap Martha out of her trance and she stood in shock at what she had done to Chrissie. To her Blood poured but to everyone else she was blinding them with light,

"Well that was stupid now wasn't it?" She said and with that she passed out

When Adrian and Jasmine arrived back from meeting volunteer spies for Owen, Owen was waiting with the news about Chrissie.

"How do you mend a hole in the TARDIS soul?" He asked Ryan before Adrian came in

"She needs her owner" Ryan said

"What's going on?" Adrian asked

"Martha has been detained but Chrissie took a bullet to the ribs" Owen told him, "You need to go to her"

"But you need me...this is about Lydia" Adrian said

"No, this is about a girl, who's I love with you, scared out of her mind, she's not like you. Go to her, comfort her" Ryan said, taking Jack completely by surprise

"This is my war and I appreciate the help mate really…in my draw back at my apartment there is a drug called; Alisamphotic, it's stronger than human antibiotics" Owen told him

"I'll come back" Adrian said

"No you won't" Owen smiled, then to the Doctor he added, "Step on it"

Liam was altered into puppy form and told his task, then as he left his older self came in. They had one order for him,

"Keep Adrian on Earth"

Liam, now Whisky, barked, jumped through a vortex and ran from the Blue Dragon railway to Adrian' appartment where he sat outside and waited. He was even fed by Owen' neighbour but she left him alone when she realised he wouldn't be moved from Adrian' door.

Then he sighed on hearing Adrian' voice,

"I treated her...she'll be OK, I was dozing off though and she told me to go home for a bit so...I don't know, it seemed like the sensible...sorry I have to go, Whisky' here!"

He rushed over to him and played with his ears affectionately,

"Adrian, listen to me, if you go back to that place Owen will fail and everyone will die but stay here and they'll have a chance" Whisky told him

"What do I have to do?" Adrian asked as he let him into the appartment

Once inside Whisky had Adrian load a program on his laptop that showed him footage of the damp tunnels beneath the ruins of the palace of the T5H and the he explained,

"Within the smoke are particles that contain perceptive abilities. They're hiding circuits that operate a mechanism but what it's for we don't know yet, if we can break down the codes we can lead the others to the mechanism"

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Adrian asked him

"Hard to say" Whisky replied

**Two months later: **Adrian hadn't left the appartment four eight weeks, Chrissie was discharged and came and went several times, froze the apartment, set fire to the apartment, electrified the walls, turned the floors int partial larva pits and not once did Adrian' focus drift.

"Damn" She said

"Finally!" Adrian said suddenly, making her jump and giving her just three seconds to change everything back to normal before she forgot, who she was

The first thing he did was send the coordinates to the TARDIS, which was ironic given that she was next to him. The 12th Doctor being the only one, who understood sent them on to the 11th and Jack and Jasmine went on a hunt.

Here they found a wall sized remote,

"A remote for what?"

Above ground a jet crashed, without a pilot. Ryan appeared in a black cloud and scared everyone,

"Where is the pilot?" He asked

"There isn't one" A nervous T5H put forward

"Have they all been pilotless?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he ported out and at the same moment as Jack and Jasmine walked through the TARDIS doors said, "Remote controlled planes!"

"I'm sorry what?" Owen asked

"If the controls can be reversed we can destroy the base" Adrian said over speaker

"No palace, no base, no planes, no computers left to target, no War" The Doctor said

Adrian might not have pushed the button but she was upset by the lack of empathy for those under Pole' control, now dying in a pile of rubble and twisted metal. Nothing Adrian could say would calm her.

Whisky told him to go after her but he refused. In his eyes a rift was her doing.

**One month later: **Owen and Adrian walked side by side in the park centre,

"I made a rousing speech I did Adrian, you should have seen it" Owen grinned, "I leave you with the reasurance that the T5H will never be at War again...and yes I stand down but I leave your planet in the capable hands of...ready for it? Uncle Ryan" Adrian laughed, "The profanities were drowned out the cheering crowds, it was awesome!" Owen added

At that moment they met Chrissie, she was with a waiter from the cafe, on a date,

"Owen...I'm glad T5H is safe now but undestand my point of view, the ones that died weren't always under Pole' control and I'm saddened by the fact that this hasn't been aknowledged" She said

"It will be Chrissie" Owen said, "Adrian was with you"

"In the end...it shouldn't have taken a bullet" She said fairly and with that she left

"Look, I don't know what went on between you, but she's safe with me" The waiter said

Adrian blinked the tears from his eyes and then cried out in frustration, head on Owen' shoulder.

"In other news...Jack' pregnant" Owen said

Adrian looked at him

**The End**


End file.
